Quirk Forced Lust
by yzgunone
Summary: Quirks are strange things to possess. They're not always what they seem. A quirk that appears to heighten the senses of those hit, could very easily force the victim to feel lust for those around them. Bakugou, after being hit by said quirk, has zero clue how to hide his forced lust for the boys around him.
1. Chapter 1

"Kacchan."

Katsuki dragged his distracted gaze upwards and his vision slipped in and out of focus as he watched the blur above him. It took him longer than he would have liked to recognise the green hair only inches away. With a voice that barely left his lips, he spoke, "What are you doing here, Deku?"

Izuku gave a sigh of relief at the response, and kneeled down next to his childhood friend. He kept his voice low, not wanting to spook him in any way. "Kirishima said you were hurt."

"How would that shitty hair know?" Just as soon as he had said this, Katsuki leaned forward and vomited, blood and bile burning his throat as the putrid mixture further stained his torn clothes.

Ignoring the mess, Izuku moved to crouch next to the boy, rubbing his back as he retched into his lap. He looked up to the redhead who was chewing on his knuckle with enough force to break the skin in multiple places. "We have to take him to Recovery Girl."

His statement made Kirishima fall out of his daze and stare at the scene in front of him. He tore his hand from his mouth to speak, his voice nearing a whimper. "We can't. I'm the reason he's like this." Looking up, Midoriya opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to form a reply. "I'm serious Midoriya, this is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Izuku was helping Katsuki lay his head on his shoulder. They both knew that if the explosive boy was aware of what was going on, he would not allow this movement for a second.

What happened to him?

Kirishima looked away in embarrassment before whispering, "It's my fault he was hit by that quirk."

"Bastard, stop talking," Bakugou hissed through gritted teeth. "Hurts… hurts bad."

Those words drove into Izuku's skull like a drill. "Kirishima, we have to get Kacchan to Recovery Girl. He's in pain."

After a moment, Kirishima Eijirou finally seemed to pull himself together. "I'm sorry Bakugou."

He bent down to Izuku's level, and pulled the blond's arm around his shoulders, aiding in heaving him to his feet. This simple action caused Katsuki to grind his teeth together to hold back a howl of pain that washed over every muscle in his body. His bones felt to be molten lava, yet his blood was ice, resulting in every movement to be more painful than the last.

It wasn't until the the heroes arrived at the nurses office that Bakugou finally fell unconscious, his body no longer able to handle the immense pain he was forced to bare.

~~~~~

"He was hit with a quirk that heightened all his senses to a point of destruction." Recovery Girl spoke in a hushed whisper in an attempt to keep Bakugou asleep. "His body, suddenly receiving extreme levels of what the senses can take in, was forced to shut down. The effects of the quirk are wearing off, but it was certainly a painful way to lose a battle."

Kirishima said nothing, only nodded his head silently in response. He still hadn't explained how his friend had been hit in the first place. He didn't know how to, especially with the reminder that he was the reason behind it was ringing through his head.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Kirishima heard Izuku speaking, and forced himself to pay attention to the conversation. "Kacchan wouldn't be happy if people found out."

Recovery girl sighed, "I have to tell the teachers, but I promise you that none of the students will know." She looked over to the sleeping boy in the bed beside them. He had a pained look twisted into his features. "I know that boy is sensitive. After being captured by villains, it won't do for everyone to know he was hit by a quirk that defeated him in battle."

This is when she looked Kirishima square in the eyes. "What were you boys doing?"

Kirishima's stomach churned as he knew he would be unable to hide anything from the pro hero before him. After a breath, he began to tell the embarrassing tale.

"Bakugou and I were out, I made him join me on my morning run." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling his fingers become tangled in the end strands of his hair. "We were passing a store and someone was trying to break in. Bakugou wanted to ignore it, and we probably should have. It was only petty theft."

Recovery girl spoke during his pause, "A hero does not ignore a crime, no matter how minor."

Kirishima took a step toward Bakugou's bed. "That's what I said, so we went to stop him." This is when he faltered, not quite knowing how to finish, but a small nod from Midoriya gave him the courage to continue. "But then the villain saw us and hit him with his quirk. Bakugou didn't even get a chance to fight. And I-" he faltered.

"And you stopped to help Kacchan instead of going after the villain." Midoriya finished for him.

Kirishima nodded. "Neither of us did anything, we lost before we even started."

"You did the right thing boys, bringing him here." Recovery Girl was nodding as she spoke, not showing the slightest amount of amusement. This helped Kirishima relax a little. Perhaps the situation wasn't as embarrassing as he had previously thought. Midoriya looked nothing but concerned for the boy laying next to them, even with the knowledge in his head that Bakugou would be okay.

"I will go and tell your teachers now of Bakugou's condition, though he will be well enough to go to class with the rest of you students." With these words, Recovery Girl ushered the two boys out the door and into the hallway. She shut the door behind them and began walking towards the faculty room. "You boys best return to your dorms."

The moment the door had shut and the sound of footsteps had faded away, Bakugou opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"That damn hair for brains," he muttered in irritation, "Now stupid Deku knows everything." He stretched his arms above his head, testing out his range of movement and the level of pain he received.

Nothing.

This he was relieved for. He felt no more exhausting pain that had coursed through his veins earlier. His nostrils were no longer burning with the scent of exhaust, sewer water, blood, shit, and everything else within a twenty mile radius. No more did his ears pound with the sound of every footstep, every heartbeat, and every breath taken within the city. His skin had stopped crawling from the sensation of of his clothing laying against him, sticking to his sweat. He no longer was ripping at the material, trying to rid himself of it, anything to remove the feeling of his body being torn apart, fibre by fibre.

What he could feel within himself now, irritated him. Bakugou didn't even need to look down to know there was a large tent beneath the sheets he had been placed under. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin, making his member throb with longing and desire. Katsuki groaned, reaching down to slip his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

He figured he would have a few minutes before someone returned to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Recovery Girl had predicted, Bakugou was ready to join the rest of his class at the beginning of the day. Apart from Kirishima and Midoriya, no one was aware of what had taken place that morning. Aizawa sensei gave no hint that anything had happened, and this, Katsuki was grateful for.

But Deku still knew. And as for why that damn hair for brains had told him, Bakugou was in the dark.

Bakugou had just finished dumping the cum covered tissues in the toilet to dispose of, when Recovery Girl had returned with Aizawa hot on her heels. He looked just as he always did, bleary eyed and disinterested. Retelling the story of what had happened irritated the boy, especially as he knew full well that Kirishima had already told what happened.

But he had apparently been asleep during that time, so he had to relive the embarrassment, again, as he recounted the events.

"You seem to have recovered just fine." Aizawa had said once he had finished. "How are you feeling?"

With a shrug, Bakugou answered flatly, "Whatever, I feel normal."

The rest of the day had passed without incident. Neither he nor Midoriya had approached each other, and Kirishima kept his mouth shut regarding that morning. Bakugou had managed to escape during the day to destroy his ruined clothes, not wanting any evidence of what happened to be found by anyone.

Everything was as it should be, until that night when he had left his room when the students were asleep.

Bakugou felt as if he had been hit with the quirk all over again. Though not as bad as it had been that morning, his body ached all over. It thankfully wasn't so bad he collapsed again, or threw up. But staying in his bed with the weight of the covers over him, brought immense pain.

He pulled off his shirt and relished in the cool air hitting his skin, but still felt confined in his room. "It fucking hurts," he growled out to the darkness.

With shaky limbs, he stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he needed to be alone, away from prying eyes and unwanted questions. Bakugou pushed open the front door of the dorm building, wandering aimlessly into the night, when he heard the sound of grunts off to his left.

He moved his hand to his forehead to scratch in confusion, but the sudden pain forced him to pull away at once. Without even realising he had changed direction, Katsuki found himself walking towards the sound he had heard.

The outdoor training area, that was where he was headed. "Who the fuck is training at this time?"

His question was answered when he saw the flash of green curls, as Midoriya continuously attacked each and every obstacle within range. The occasional grunt slipped from his lips, and Katsuki felt heat build inside of him. The way Midoriya moved was intoxicating, his muscles glistening with sweat. His hair was pushed back off his forehead and Bakugou couldn't help but stare hungrily at the sight before him.

The pain he had previously felt had slipped away, but Bakugou didn't notice, too focused on the erection he could feel growing in his pants. "Fuck," he breathed, palming himself through the material, "Fuck no. This is not because of fucking Deku."

He tried looking away, but with another muffled noise from Midoriya, Bakugou's gaze had returned. By now, he had lent backwards against the nearest tree and pushed his hand between his skin and pants, gripping his hardened member and began giving long, slow strokes. His fingers ran up the underside of his cock, and he allowed his thumb to circle the tip, smearing the precum that had formed. All the while he watched the boy training, still not having noticed him in the shadows.

Bakugou used his free hand to tug his pants down, his cock springing forward into the cold air. Without the confines of his sweats, he began pumping faster, feeling the heat grow inside him. "Fuck, Deku." He growled out, keeping his voice low. Katsuki flushed, utterly embarrassed about getting so hot over the boy. But he couldn't help himself, having spoken his name, he only felt his resolve weaken.

"Deku," he continued, "You're so good. So fucking good." His hand began moving faster, and he kept his eyes locked on the panting boy only meters away, still oblivious to the fact he was being watched. "Take it, you fucking nerd. Take my cock. Choke on it." Pressing his thumb against his slit, Bakugou felt himself come undone. He bit his lip, looking down to watch the white ropes spurt from him, coating his hand and dripping onto the grass at his feet. His legs shook slightly, but he pulled his pants back up around his waist, and beant to wipe his filthy hand on the ground.

Without another look back, Katsuki turned and made a beeline back for the dorms, completely embarrassed by the fact that he had just jerked himself off to the sight of Deku. He had never felt that way for the boy before, but at that time, he was too exhausted to dwell on it. A shower would do him good, he decided. Get rid of any lingering thoughts for the young hero.

~~~~~

The next day, Katsuki trudged into the kitchen, glaring daggers at anyone who dared turn his way. Midoriya was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as he spoke with Denki. "Good morning Kacchan!" Izuku raised a hand in greeting as Katsuki entered the room, not yet noticing the evil aura dripping off him.

"Fuck off Deku." Katsuki spat. He scowled as he made his way to the fridge and stared into it.

"What's wrong with you today?" Denki asked in an amused tone. Without turning around, Bakugou released a few small explosions from his palms.

He slammed the fridge door shut, making both Midoriya and Kaminari jump slightly. "You wanna die, nerd?"

There was a moments silence before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from sudden pain, as if he had been struck and the hand was removed immediately. "Ka- Kacchan." It was Deku. "Are you alright?"

Bakugou slapped the hand away and turned to leave the kitchen, moving back towards his room. "Kacchan, wait."

They both ignored the others beginning to move off towards the front door, all wanting to leave the dorms as quickly as possible. Everyone could sense the storm brewing, and not one of them wanted to be around when it hit. Joining Iida in class an hour early sounded like the better option right now.

Midoriya however, followed the furious teen back to his room. "Kacchan, what happened?" Izuku broke into a jog to catch up with him and grabbed him by the elbow. Bakugou, not expecting the touch or the pain that spasmed through his body when it happened, whipped around and set off an explosion against Midoriya's chest.

"Fuck off Deku!" The shout tore through his throat, and left it feeling raw and aching. The smell of singed clothing burned his nostrils, so strong it felt as if he was pressed against it. "Just fucking leave me alone!"

"Kacchan," Midoriya sounded hurt, and Katsuki's heart dropped. "What happened?" He stepped closer and with a gentle hand, touched his shoulder. Katsuki didn't flinch this time, the pain gone as suddenly as it had the previous night.

Jaw clenched, Bakugou pulled away and stormed into his room, slamming the door in Midoriya's face. That should have been it. That should have been the final clue to leave him the fuck alone. But instead, as Bakugou fell onto his stomach in an attempt to ignore the tent growing in his pants, Izuku opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. "Kacchan, is that quirk hurting you again?"

He rolled over and propped himself up onto his elbows, staring at Deku in a mix of shock and something else. Something he didn't want to believe was there. "Deku…"

"I'm here Kacchan." He stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Katsuki licked his lips and looked away from the hole he had made in his school uniform, revealing his pectorals. He knew Deku wasn't as sculpted as he was, but the sight still turned him on. His eyes traveled towards his face, resting on his lips, and his heart nearly stopped.

Bakugou had never realised how pink and full the boy's lips were, and the way he was biting them now with worry made Katsuki lose his mind. He wanted to feel them. Wanted to taste them, abuse them with his own. Moving his gaze upward, he looked at those bright green eyes watching him. He saw them widen as he leaned forward.

Before he could stop himself, Katsuki had grabbed a fistful of Izuku's hair and pressed their mouths together. Midoriya tried to pull away, but he was held in place. In fact, he was pulled forward. Within seconds, the blonde had him pinned to the bed, holding him down by his wrists as he struggled to pull away.

"Fucking Deku." Bakugou was growling against his lips, his voice low and needy. He rolled his hips forward, which rewarded him with a moan of protest from the boy underneath him. "I don't want this either."

Izuku managed to roll his head to the side, escaping the boy's raveging lips. "Then why are you doing this?"

Bakugou didn't answer as he began sucking on the freckled neck, hands moving to pull at the charred uniform. Midoriya tried pushing him away, but to no avail. He could feel Katsuki's hardened member pressing against his own, and he felt only embarrassment at being turned on by this. He had never felt this way about his childhood friend, but his actions forced his body to react differently to the way he wanted it.

"Kacchan, stop it." He was moaning now, breathing quickly as his heart beat faster in his chest.

"I can't Deku." Katsuki gave up on fumbling with the buttons and ripped the shirt from the boys body, hands moving straight for his belt has his tongue flicked over Midoriya's perked nipple. "I need this." He undid the belt and popped the button, pulling Izuku's pants down to his knees, boxers following soon after. "I need you."

"Kacchan!" Midoriya pulled on Katsuki's hair, anything to get his mouth away from his throbbing erection. Yet the action seemed to turn the blonde on more, and he ignored the pain and wrapped his lips around the head of Izuku's cock. Izuku could feel the wet tongue circling his head, and groaned at the sensation. He had never recieved a blowjob from anyone, and never expected his first one to be from the boy holding him down.

Katsuki, had never given one either. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do, but given the uncontrolled moans ringing in his ears, he figured he was doing well. He began bobbing his head slowly, feeling the length rub against his throat. It wasn't until his nose was pressed against curled green pubes that he stopped, trying to stop himself from gagging before he pulled back. Izuku moaned above him, his fingers tangling in the sheets as he felt his cock swallowed up again and again.

"Deku." Katsuki pulled off the member long enough to whisper these words. "You can't tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll kill you."

With that, he went straight back to sucking, hollowing his cheeks to reach more. Meanwhile, he was fumbling with his own pants. He was growing impatient, and with Midoriya moaning like a slut, he wanted nothing more than to be pleasured. Finally, his own erection was free, and he wasted no time in running his hand over the skin, moving fast as he sought release.

"Kacchan…" Izuku was going crazy at the overwhelming feeling. His stomach tightened and he knew he was coming undone. "Kacchan… I'm gonna cum…"

At these words, Katsuki pulled away, leaving Midoriya to whine in protest. "Not yet Deku, I'm not done."

"Wha- what?"

Bakugou sat up, and pressed their throbbing members together. He started thrusting against him, slow at first, whilst gripping them between his hand. Izuku moaned and leaned forward, a feeble attempt to push him away. Bakugou growled incoherent curses as he neared his peak. "I'm gonna kill you if you tell anyone about this you fucking nerd." The words came out as a pleasured hiss which made Izuku shudder. "Fucking Deku. You feel so good!"

With a final groan, Katsuki came, his cum painting Izuku's stomach. He stopped his movements, ignoring the other boy's thrusts against him, desperate to reach his own climax. Bakugou instead, pulled away, pulling his pants back around his waist. He looked down at the freckled boy, and only now noticed the tears spilling down the sides of his face.

"Get out." Midoriya sat up quickly, tugging his pants up over his erection, still hard having not cummed. "Finish yourself off for all I care."

Midoriya ran for the door on shaky legs, not daring to look back. Meanwhile Katsuki fell backwards onto the messed sheets. "What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Midoriya had all but sprinted to his room, one hand holding his undone pants to his body while the other wiped away the tears that continued to fall. He didn't notice Katsuki leaving the room soon after him, hands stuffed in his pockets as if whatever just happened… didn't.

It wasn't until he was locked in his room did he stop to breath. Looking down, Izuku saw his still throbbing erection, and new tears began forming in the corners of his eyes. He collapsed on the floor at the foot of his bed, completely exhausted from these recent events, still not knowing what had just happened in that room.

Izuku was no idiot, he knew what sex was. He knew how it worked. Hell, he had masturbated plenty of times, but not once did he think he would take part in any of these actions before he was of legal age. Nor did he ever think he would do anything like this with Kacchan.

But Katsuki had just pinned him to the bed and made him feel better than he'd ever felt in his life. He didn't know how to feel about that, apart from the fact that he didn't want it. His hand flew to his mouth as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "Kacchan, what did you do?"

Finish yourself off for all I care.

Katsuki's last words rang through his head like a bell, repeating themselves as they bounced off the sides of his skull. He didn't want to listen. He wanted to ignore the near demand even if it killed him.

Midoriya shivered slightly, reminding him of his bare chest, his ruined shirt still laying on the floor of Bakugou's room. Should he dare to retrieve it? Perhaps Bakugou had already thrown it in the trash. That option seemed the most likely to happen.

He sat on the ground, digging his nails into his scarred hands as he slowly brought himself into a calm state. He felt his boner begin to go soft and started to relax.

Izuku had noticed Bakugou acting off when he had walked into the kitchen earlier. He had noticed the red creep across his cheeks upon hearing Izuku's greeting and how he had turned away at once. He could tell something was different about him. Bakugou wasn't just angry about anything, but what in particular, Midoriya wasn't sure. The quirk he had been hit with the previous day was the only thing that came to mind.

Izuku had been worried sick when Kirishima had shaken him awake, sun only having just risen. He had been frantic, not even able to form proper sentences. It took the entirety of the time Midoriya had used to get dressed to find out what actually was wrong.

Bakugou was hurt.

And as it seemed, Bakugou was still hurting. So Midoriya had approached him, wanting to help. But instead…

~~~~~

Midoriya had stumbled into class almost an hour late, eyes glazed over but no longer red from crying. He walked steadily towards his desk, not hearing Aizawa's words. He prevented his gaze from drifting towards Bakugou's desk, keeping his eyes forward.

"Midoriya!"

He stopped moving, and it took him more than a moment to realise why. Aizawa sensei had wrapped his binding around his torso, holding him in place. He turned his head to the side, not meeting the glare aimed at him. "Yes sensei?"

Aizawa released the boy, allowing him to take his seat as he repeated himself. "You're late."

Izuku looked at the clock on the wall not particularly taking in what it read. "I am."

"Deku, are you okay?" Uraraka asked awkwardly.

He didn't answer.

"Bakugou, what did you do to him?" Denki was speaking now, and Izuku almost flinched at the mention of his name.

Bakugou set off a small explosion in his hand as he jumped to his feet in fury. "The fuck do you mean? I didn't do shit to that nerd!"

"Of course you did!" Uraraka squealed, clearly upset. "Deku wouldn't be this upset over nothing."

Tsuyu nodded from her desk in agreement. "She does have a point Bakugou. Midoriya is always that happy face."

"I didn't fucking do anything!" Bakugou spun in his seat to stare at the boy behind him. "What the fuck did you tell them?" He lunged toward Deku, explosions fizzing out of existence as Aizawa instantly erased his quirk.

The classroom erupted in shouts, angry words coming from every direction. The noise was almost deafening, but Midoriya took no notice of it. He was pulling out his notebook for class, ready to copy what had been written on the board up front. He vaguely recognized Iida's voice, pleading everyone to calm themselves. Darkshadow flicked overhead, agitated by the sudden noise, while Tokoyami growled under his breath, willing him to return.

The back of the room grew significantly colder as Shouto created an ice barrier around himself, most likely to keep him out of the growing fight. Mineta had dived under his desk in an attempt to escape the freezing blast, and Uraraka had climbed on top of her own desk, floating it towards the ceiling. From there, she threw anything she had previously sent into the air at the screaming blond below.

Bakugou was struggling against Aizawa's binds, trying to get to Deku, who was still ignoring the chaos around him. He cursed at Ochako each time a book his him in the side of the head, though his main focus was still Midoriya.

"Stupid fucking Deku!" He shouted at the green haired boy seated behind him. "What the fuck did you say?"

Mina approached him carefully, not wanting to become his punching bag if he freed himself. "He didn't say anything Katsuki. But even you can tell something's wrong with Deku."

Kaminari chose this moment to butt into the conversation. "Everyone saw him follow you this morning Bakugou." He held his hands up in defense, fingers cracking with electricity. "No one's seen him since. What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything!" Kirishima shouted, finally standing behind his desk. His usually happy voice, buzzing with anger, quietened the other students. "Bakugou wouldn't do something so unmanly as to hurt Midoriya!"

Said boy looked up to the red head, tears threatening to spill again. If only he knew. If only everyone knew. But he couldn't do that to Katsuki. He had to have a reason for what he did, but he could think of nothing.

The room was silent for a moment. Aizawa cleared his throat, pulling Bakugou down to his chair. "We are not discussing this now. Uraraka, get down. Todoroki, melt that ice, it's cold enough in here without your quirk." He glared at Bakugou before continuing. "You, Midoriya, and I will have a chat about whatever the hell is going on between the two of you after class. But for now, stay where you are."

He released him and turned back towards the board, as if nothing had happened. Everyone took the hint to do the same, shutting their mouths to focus on the work before them. Kirishima grinned at Midoriya before turning around, but Izuku kept his gaze on him, wanting to say something. But he couldn't. Somehow, he just couldn't tell the truth of what happened with the boy he admired.

And so it was, at the day's end, he refused to say a word of the truth to Aizawa sensei. "Kacchan seemed off," he was explaining, "so I went to see what was wrong." Izuku did his best to ignore the glares coming from the other boy as he spoke. "He used his quirk on me, it destroyed my uniform." This much was true, as he had to dig through piles of washing to find a clean shirt. Aizawa raised an eyebrow, pressuring him to continue. After a nervous glance at Katsuki who bared his teeth in a snarl, Izuku finally lied to his sensei. "He knocked me unconscious."

Bakugou didn't react, which looked good for the story, though it made him wonder. Why was he lying? Was Deku really that scared of him following through with his threat?

He had sexually assaulted the boy. That was a fact. If anyone found out, he could go to prison. He couldn't let that happen, and so he went along with the story, accepting the punishment of not leaving the dorms apart from classes for the rest of that week. Afterall, it could have been so much worse.

~~~~~

That night, Kirishima entered his room. He had found out through class gossip what had happened between Bakugou and Midoriya, and wanted to talk with his bro. Bakugou appeared to already be asleep, but he needed to talk. "That was really unmanly of you Bakugou."

The boy stirred, shifting to turn his back to him. "Piss off shitty hair."

"I stuck up for you bro, but you really did hurt him." Kirishima pulled the sheets off the sulking teen and poked him in the head harshly. "You know, he was really worried when you were hurt yesterday. I went to find him because he knows you better than anyone, even me."

"What's your point?" Katsuki still didn't turn around, but that didn't bother Kirishima. The fact that he was listening was enough for him.

"My point is Bakugou, is that he cares about you." Kirishima sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Katsuki by the shoulder, forcing him to roll over. "And you hurt him. You always do this. Why?"

"Did he say anything to you?" Katsuki asked and the other shook his head. "I don't know what's going on Kiri, but that quirk came back twice."

Eijirou's interest piqued at this. "What do you mean, came back? Are you hurting again?"

Bakugou shook his head and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Not now, but I was last night, and again this morning." His cheeks flushed as he remembered what happened both these times. "It doesn't last long."

Kirishima stood before speaking again, holding out his hand for the other boy to take. "You need to see Recovery Girl. If it's not gone, there's something more to this quirk."

Bakugou ignored the offered hand and went quiet. "There is something more to this quirk. I don't know what, but I think it has something to do with Deku."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirishima, to say the least, was surprised when Bakugou began explaining what was going on. Though, he did have a feeling in the back of his mind, a little voice screaming at him that something wasn't right. He wasn't being told everything. Yet, Eijirou wondered silently if he really wanted to know everything.

"It first happened last night," Bakugou had begun, "I woke up and it was like I'd been hit with that damn quirk all over again. Everything hurt, and I couldn't block anything out."

"So how'd you stop it?" Kirishima had so many questions he wanted to ask. For one, why the hell hadn't he gone to see Recovery Girl? That's the fist thing he should have done. She would not care about being woken if someone needed help.

Katsuki looked away, his ears growing pink. "I didn't, it stopped on its own." He shifted uncomfortably under the covers still wrapped around him. "When I woke up in the infirmary, I was…" he trailed off for a moment, not sure if he should tell the full truth. "I was sick."

Kirishima nodded in response, not wanting to interrupt the boy. "I was fine afterwards, but I feel sick whenever the quirk gets me again. But after I deal with it, I'm fine."

"What kind of sick Bakugou?" Kirishima asked quietly. "And what has this got to do with Midoriya?" Katsuki's eye twitched at the mention of the hero's name. Eijirou noticed it but still pressed on, "You brought this up Bakugou, you need to tell me what's going on."

That was when Bakugou snapped. "I just get sick!" He shoved Kirishima away from him as he cried out, practically leaping from the mattress as he did so. "It happens when I see Deku, I don't know why! Now piss off shitty hair!"

Throwing his arms up into a defensive position, Kirishima held his ground. "And because of that you attacked him?" He activated his quirk just as Bakugou grabbed his wrists and set off explosions in both palms.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou was struggling to control his temper. He had been trying to let sleep consume him when Kirishima walked in earlier. Ignoring the pain had become easier since he had first been hit by that damn quirk the previous morning, but he could still barely handle it. When Kirishima had entered, Katsuki came up with the idea to distract himself with conversation, even if it was about his problem.

He wasn't sure why he was at all surprised when it didn't work. Everything he sensed irritated him, from the ticking of his clock, to the smell of Kirishima's recent hair dye.

Everything he couldn't usually hear or smell hit him ten fold. Eijirou's voice, usually almost calming to hear, was pounding through his skull at 100 decibels, bringing on an unwanted headache. The remnants of toothpaste left behind in his mouth burned, and Bakugou had to restrain himself from spitting onto the floor to remove the taste.

Although the room was dark, the smallest amount of light blinded him and all he wanted was to shut down and stop everything. But he grit his teeth and pushed the pain aside as he spoke to Kirishima. But now…

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!" Usually, Bakugou would have been able to force him out easily, but with every inch of his body feeling as if it were being ripped apart, he simply couldn't.

Kirishima's cheeks began to grow hot, and he looked away from the angry blonde as he felt something begin to press against his leg. "Bakugou…"

Katsuki ignored him and shoved his entire body weight onto the boy, not expecting to finally throw him off balance. They stumbled toward the door, collapsing on the floor, a tangle of limbs. Kirishima began to blush bright red, his face nearing a similar shade to his hair. "The fuck are you embarrassed about, bastard?"

"You're um… you're hard," came the stuttered reply. Bakugou looked down as Kirishima shut his eyes. The boys said nothing for a while, until Kirishima finally broke the silence. "Did you want me to go?"

Katsuki shook his head hesitantly, and the movement made Kirishima's jaw drop. "This is what I meant by sick."

"You were horny for Midoriya?" Kirishima was dumbfounded. Bakugou had never mentioned who he had a thing for, much less who he mastyrbated over, like some of the other guys he knew. "Does he know? Is that why you punched him out?"

"I didn't!" Bakugou snarled, pulling himself to his feet and trying to cover his growing erection with his hands. "That's not why he was upset today…"

"Then why was he?"

It was Katsuki's turn to blush. Everything that had happened between Deku and him was catching up. "You can't tell anyone. I'll kill you if you do." Before he continued, he shivered. Those words had been said to Midoriya that morning. "I… sucked his dick when he… didn't want it."

Kirishima sat on the floor, staring up at him in despair, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bakugou kept his voice low, no longer angry. He wanted Kirishima to leave, though now for a different reason. He didn't want to be seen crying. "It stopped the pain."

Kirishima shuffled forward and took his friend's hands in his own. "Next time, come find me."

Katsuki opened his eyes to look at the pleading face of the boy on his knees before him. He looked too innocent for the position he was in, his face just inches away from his throbbing erection, straining against the loose material of his sweatpants. Bakugou wanted nothing more in this moment than to thread his fingers through the boy's hair, and force his dick down his throat.

However, Kirishima appeared to have other plans. Once again, he activated his quirk, holding Katsuki's wrists against his stomach and ignoring the boy's attempts at pulling free. With his free hand, Eijirou pulled down the pants restricting Bakugou's cock and began by licking a long stripe up the underside of his length, stopping just below the head.

Bakugou shouted in shock, not expecting any of this to happen. "If you're pent up because of this quirk, I don't mind fixing it." Kirishima said in a seductive voice, lowering his eyelids and watching the boy above through his lashes. "All you need to do is…" he paused to lower his head, wrapping his lips around the cock and sinking down until the tip touched the back of his throat. Bakugou groaned and he removed his wet mouth to finish, "Ask."

Kirishima made slow work, circling his tongue around the head and placing wet, sloppy kisses against the slit. He could feel Katsuki pulling against his hold, all the while bucking forward against the grip he had on his waist in an attempt to push further into the awaiting heat. Kirishima moved away slightly, instead sucking against the shaft and giving his balls an occasional lick, which drove Bakugou crazy.

"Kirishima, you bastard," Bakugou hissed out. He pulled at his hands again but to no avail, the other's grip on him too tight.

Eijirou smirked and looked up. "What do you want Bakugou? Tell me."

Biting back a retort, Katsuki responded, his thoughts clouded with lust, "Suck it properly. Put your mouth around it." He flexed his fingers, preparing to pull his arms away and allowed small pops to be released from his hands. After a moment's hesitation which seemed to last a lifetime, Kirishima obliged. Once again, he licked around the head and pushed forward, taking the entire length down his throat. He didn't stop until his lips were flush against his pelvis and forced himself to relax, breathing slowly through his nose. The movement had happened so suddenly, Bakugou felt as if he had been winded. Rutting his bare cock against Izuku's had felt amazing, but Kirishima's mouth, hot and wet, was an entire new feeling.

And he loved it.

As Kirishima began to pull back, he brought Katsuki's hands forward to his hair and let go, finally giving the boy the freedom to do as he pleased. Bakugou wasted no time in lacing his fingers through the red strands and gripping tight, thrusting into his mouth as he was held in place. The power he had over Eijirou was intoxicating, forcing himself down his throat over and over, pulling moans and whimpers from him each time his balls slapped against his chin.

Kirishima had moved his hands to Katsuki's bare thighs to steady himself, happily taking the cock and tried not to choke. Of course he enjoyed making Katsuki squirm at his touch, but he wasn't the one having erections forced upon him by some unknown quirk. And so he gave himself over, allowing his mouth and throat to be abused.

Bakugou watched his cock sliding past the boy's lips, and growled at the sight of saliva leaking down his face. But there was something wrong with the picture, ignoring the fact that he was throat fucking his best friend. "Oi, shitty hair." He pushed forward and held his head there, eliciting a whine as Kirishima was forced to take the entire length. "Look at me." Kirishima opened his watery eyes and looked up and moaned, begging for air. Katsuki smirked and continued thrusting, making sure the boy didn't close his eyes again.

Kirishima's throat burned with the sensation, and his own erection ached for attention. But this was for Katsuki, his wants were unimportant at this time. He moved his tongue from side to side, allowing as much contact as possible. His cheeks were hollowed, and his throat open. On his own, he was able to prevent himself from choking, but with Bakugou in control, he gagged at almost every thrust.

His first mistake was when his teeth grazed over the skin. Without warning, Bakugou released him and slapped Kirishima across the face with enough force to pull his member from the wet mouth. Eijirou backed off at once, not wanting to be struck again. "I'm sorry."

"You bastard," Bakugou stepped forward, grabbing the boy by the chin and guiding him back toward his length. "Do that again and I might just have to fuck you."

Before he could invade his mouth again, Kirishima turned away enough to speak. "You liked that?"

Katsuki held him still as he forced the head back between his swollen lips. "Fuck yeah, sorry I hit you that hard." Through the grunts slipping unwillingly past his lips, Katsuki actually sounded apologetic. "But I sure as hell wasn't expecting that shit." Kirishima sighed inwardly as he continued to suck, ignoring the sting on his cheek as his groin throbbed with need. "I can see you're hard." Kirishima lifted his gaze to meet Katsuki's again. "Do something about it."

He groaned at the thought, and Eijirou finally allowed himself to push his hand downward and wrapped his fingers around his already leaking cock. With newfound passion, he accumulated more saliva in his mouth and slurped hard on the thick length in his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked on Bakugou, he pushed himself forward onto the cock, choking himself. He stayed there, breathing through his nose. Testing the waters, Kirishima let his teeth press into the skin lightly and Katsuki's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"I'm gonna cum Kiri…" Kirishima all but smirked at these words and pulled back to the head. He pushed his tongue into the slit and felt the hot liquid spill over it into his mouth. Without being told, he held himself there, waiting for Bakugou to finish, then pulled off to swallow. As he did, Katsuki backed away, pulling his pants up as he went.

Kirishima watched him, almost hopefully, and swiped away the remaining cum and saliva from his chin with the pad of his thumb. Slowly, he continued to pump his member and watched Bakugou's muscles ripple under his skin as he stretched. Eijirou was panting slightly, and held back a moan as he squeezed himself gently.

Bakugou looked down at him and sniffed. "You're still here?"

This made Kirishima pause. "I haven't cummed yet."

"That's not my problem." Bakugou turned away then, slouching back towards his bed and collapsing on top of the covers. "Go do that in your own room."

Eijirou stopped and replaced his own pants over his hips. "Did you do the same to Midoriya?" he asked sourly, "Did you get him hard then tell him to leave?" He marched around the the side of Bakugou's bed and leant over him. "That is super unmanly."

"Shut up," Katsuki groaned out, "It's got nothing to do with you."

Kirishima shoved him hard against his shoulder. "I just sucked your dick Bakugou, the least you could do is thank me."

"What do you want, a fucking medal?" He sounded irritated, though not like the usual anger he sported. "You're the one who wanted to give me head."

Kirishima rolled his eyes and turned away, though he wasn't quite finished. Instead he knelt at the foot of the bed, directly between the blond's legs. He pulled his pants back down to his knees and began stroking himself once more, though this time he was faster, providing himself with more friction. "Bakugou," he moaned wantonly, "Your cock was so good. I want more." Bakugou turned and stared, completely unprepared for the boy's actions. His cheeks reddened as he watched, but said nothing. "I bet you could do more than just fuck my mouth Bakugou. You could have me any way you wanted."

"Kiri…shima." The name was stuttered quietly, and the boy in question threw back his head and moaned.

"I love the way you say my name." The words coming from Kirishima's mouth turned Bakugou on more than the sight of the large and swollen cock in front of him. "What should I do, Katsuki?"

Feeling his boner returning, Bakugou crawled toward the boy and grabbed his shoulders. He leant forward and licked a stripe from his collarbone to his earlobe. "You sound like a slut."

Kirishima tilted his head to the side to allow more access, and used his free hand to begin rubbing Bakugou's growing erection. "Maybe I am." The words were laced with seduction and lust, driving Bakugou mad. "But you don't seem to care."

Bakugou moved his hands downwards, gripping the shuddering hips tightly and began slowly thrusting against him, providing his own clothed member with pleasure. "I think I will have to fuck you, make you cum all over yourself."

Kirishima rutted forward, rubbing his leaking cock against Bakugou's bare stomach. This only lasted for a moment or two before he came without warning, feeling his cum spill over the boy holding him. He groaned at the sensation, and thrusted forward to ride himself out of his high. By now, Bakugou was at full mast again, and he was growling against Eijirou's hot skin in need. However, Kirishima was finished. And although he hated himself for what he was about to do, he needed his friend to understand how this felt.

"I'm going back now. " He stated simply, as if he were discussing the weather. "Have fun with yourself." And with that, Kirishima stood up, wiped his hands on Bakugou's bed sheets, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, before we begin I have a message. This chapter was difficult to write due to a personal experience of mine. A conversation takes place regarding Bakugou's actions toward Midoriya. I am in no way excusing what happened, or anyone else who thinks this is okay. Sexual assault is illegal and is psychologically destructive on the victim. If anything like this happens to you, ever, report it. Even if you are threatened, please find the courage to report it. No matter how much time has passed or the relation you have with the person, there will always be someone to help you.** **Please stay safe everyone, and be brave!**

~~~~~

Kirishima didn't know what he was expecting, but explosions coming from behind the closed door certainly wasn't it. However he ignored the angry teen and made his way to Midoriya's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he needed the boy to know that he wasn't alone.

He tried to form a conversation in his mind, but he was at a loss on what to say. I know what Bakugou really did to you. That made him sound like a stalker.

If Bakugou tries to suck your dick again, come get me. How is he supposed to explain how he knows this?

Next time Bakugou is horny like that, I'll help him out. Oh no, this made him sound like a slut. Well, for Katsuki he wouldn't mind…

He slapped his cheeks a few times to snap himself out of his wandering thoughts. What happened between them tonight was more than Kirishima could have hoped for, though he knew Bakugou had no real feelings for him. It was all caused by this quirk, or so he said.

By the time he had reached Midoriya's room, Kirishima had regained his composure. He knocked and waited for the quiet reply. Eijirou was right in assuming he was in his room, having not seen him anywhere else in the dorms. When the door opened, there Izuku was, staring blankly at the screen of his phone.

"You alright?" Kirishima asked, hoping he would figure out what to say to him.

Midoriya looked up, seeming to forget he had answered the knock, calling whoever was there inside. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He glanced to the open doorway behind Kirishima before looking back at his phone. "I saw recovery girl but she said there's nothing wrong."

Kirishima closed the door quietly behind him and approached the bed and sat next to the green haired boy. "Physically you're fine," he began hesitantly, "But mentally? Are you really okay?"

Midoriya looked confused for a moment before answering, "I'm fine Kirishima. I've been hit by Kacchan's quirk before. It's no big deal."

"Midoriya…" Kirishima wasn't sure what to say. Should he reveal the fact that he knew what really happened that morning? Or should he coax it out of him? "I know something's wrong. Something is truly upsetting you, we can all see it. I'm here if you need to talk."

"I said I'm fine." Midoriya was smiling, and if Kirishima was unaware of what was going on, he would have been fooled. "Kacchan's just upset with me at the moment, he'll get over it."

Kirishima opened his mouth to speak again when an explosion interrupted him. The door to Deku's room was blown open, and there was Bakugou. Never had the two seen him so furious, and Midoriya paled at the sight. "Kirishima! How fucking dare you!"

Eijirou stood and stepped in front of Midoriya who had broken out in a cold sweat. "Leave him alone." His voice was commanding, and it shocked Katsuki for a moment. "As I said before, you come to me."

Bakugou marched through the open doorway and grabbed Kirishima's shirt in a tight grip. "Funny of you to say that when you're the one who walked out," he hissed. "What the fuck are you doing, talking to fucking Deku?"

"Didn't like being left alone?" Eijirou felt sick, treating his friend this way. But he needed to know how it felt. "Maybe you shouldn't do that to me. Or Midoriya."

"Kirishima?" Deku's voice was faint and wavering, and it was clear he was holding back tears. "What are you talking about? What did he tell you?"

Before he could answer, Iida appeared in the lightened hallway. He was waving his arms in their direction looking like a madman. "Bakugou," he was calling out to them, though kept a safe distance. "You need to calm down!"

"Shut it four eyes!" Katsuki retorted, firing an explosion behind him.

Iida sidestepped to avoid the blast before continuing. "At least leave Midoriya's room!"

Bakugou threw Kirishima against the bed and leapt toward the door, slamming it in Iida's panicked face. "He fucking knows everything Deku." He growled low in his throat as he spoke, not looking at the boys on the bed. "And if either of you ever tell anyone about this, I'll do a lot worse than kill you."

Katsuki opened the door again to reveal a small crowd accumulating in the hallway, and stalked out. All eyes were on Deku, watching for his reaction to whatever had just happened. Yet he kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. Kirishima turned to face him, ignoring the concerned glances coming their way. "We think there might be something more to this," he whispered, "Maybe the reason behind this morning."

~~~~~

The other students of UA had moved to bed long ago, yet Kirishima and Midoriya were still curled into an armchair each, quietly discussing Bakugou's theory. "The quirk he was hit with was clearly long lasting." Midoriya was saying, scribbling notes into a fresh notebook. "Something must trigger it, but what?"

Eijirou shrugged. "Not sure, but it really hurts him. He told me it's like the first time he was hit." He reached toward the coffee table before him to wrap his fingers around the mug of coffee Deku had made for him. "It's not as bad as the first time, but that doesn't matter." Kirishima could still clearly picture the look on Bakugou's face as they spoke earlier. He was able to hide his pain, but Kirishima was no idiot, and he could tell his friend was in pain. He had seen that look the previous day. "But at least it's not so bad he collapses."

Midoriya nodded in agreement. "You do have a point, but it's still affecting him." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "But I still don't understand how it makes him horny."

"Maybe he has a kink for pain?" Kirishima suggested. Izuku choked on air at these words, his face growing red.

Averting his eyes, Izuku mumbled, "I don't think that's the case."

What he had suggested was no joke, Eijirou was completely serious. But for Izuku's sake, he thought again for another reason. "Maybe feeling pain is hiding the real quirk."

Midoriya thought this over. "So the quirk that hit Kacchan actually makes the victim horny." The boys were silent for a while, letting the idea sink in. "That doesn't make sense!" Deku cried, throwing his hands into the air. "How is that useful in any way?"

"It doesn't have to be." Kirishima was just as confused as the other. He was certain there was more to this quirk. "Not all quirks are useful in every situation. But more to the point, why did he assault you in that way?" As he spoke, Midoriya shrunk back into his chair, pulling his knees to his chest. "I know Bakugou, and he would never do that."

Izuku didn't want to prove him wrong. But he had to, no matter how much it hurt him. "I didn't think he would do that either, but he did." His voice grew quiet as he relived the scene earlier that day. "Kacchan ignored me when I told him to stop. He didn't care that I didn't want it. All he really cared about was making himself feel good." Kirishima watched in silence. He could see the boy trembling, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. The sight hurt him, but not as much as it hurt Midoriya himself. "Why would he do that Kirishima?"

Kirishima was at a loss for words, his mind completely blank. "I don't know. I wish I had the answer, I really do."

"I don't care if this quirk brought it on, but he shouldn't have let it overcome him like that." Izuku's thoughts were flooded with sorrow and worry, words spilling without consideration. "If he did it to me, what's to stop him from doing the same with someone else? But if I tell anyone, what's he gonna do?" Needless to say, the boy was scared, not just for his own safety but others' too. "Do it once, and he'll do it again."

Kirishima stood up abruptly, his jaw clenched in irritation. "Midoriya," he was trying to speak in a calm voice, but wasn't sure how well he was doing. "I don't know why he did what he did, but I do know that he would never hurt you that way intentionally." Kirishima took a step forward and rested a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Under his palm, he could feel the boy relax. "Despite how he acts, you two are are friends." Midoriya looked up, his eyes glistening with tears and his face red. "I know I'm not making a lot of sense, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Fatigue was beginning to catch up with Midoriya, but he didn't want to disappear to bed just yet. He didn't want to be alone.

Kirishima didn't notice the tiredness creeping into the boy's face. He was focusing on helping his friends. "I told Bakugou that next time he feels that way, he needs to come find me." His eyes flicked away for a moment as he spoke, not sure how Midoriya would respond. "I would rather him use me than hurt you. So if he tries anything like that on you again, remind him of that. Remind him to come to me." Kirishima was shivering slightly, though he wasn't sure why. "Please. Just save yourself from it all."


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku was happy to admit that the rest of the week had passed without incident. Bakugou had left him alone, barely glancing his way. Though, he was unaware what happened behind closed doors. Kirishima said nothing, so he didn't know if the quirk was still in affect.

But he knew he couldn't hide forever. Especially since he was naturally curious to the situation. Because of the quirk, no other reason.

There was no way he could approach Bakugou about it, but perhaps he could get something from Kirishima. But would he want to talk about it? If they were taking part in sexual activities, surely he would rather keep it to himself. Midoriya was at a loss.

On the other hand, Kirishima was blissed out. Three times since this whole mess begun had Bakugou seeked him out. Yet those times were unforgettable. Nothing progressed further than messy blowjobs and swallowed cum shots, however the most recent time had been heaven.

Bakugou's fingers were still lingering in Kirishima's hair as he swallowed the last of the cum. Kirishima was pulling off and held Bakugou in place with his quirk as he reached toward his own leaking cock. He had done this the previous day, forcing Bakugou to stay in place as he finished himself off, ignoring the demands to leave the blond's room. However this time, Bakugou knelt before him and pushed his hand aside.

"How are you so good at that, shitty hair?" They looked each other in the eyes as Bakugou began slowly pumping Kirishima's length. "You been practising?"

Eijirou wanted to scoff, but couldn't bring himself to. "I've watched enough porn to have an idea on how it's done."

Katsuki ran his thumb over the slit and watched as the boy's head fell back with a groan. "There is room for improvement though."

"Fuck Bakugou," Kirishima's voice came out as a moan, making Katsuki smirk. "I'll suck you off every day if you need, just don't stop." He was too far gone to feel shame for his words, having never had another person touch him this way. "Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Katsuki growled his reply through grit teeth, "To make up for the other day."

"Oh…" Kirishima was struggling to focus, but wanted to tease him a little. "Are you sorry, Katsuki?" Bakugou glared at him and squeezed his cock tighter and quickened his pace until Kirishima cried out. "Bakugou! Ah- So good!"

Bakugou leant forward until his lips were brushing against Ejirou's. "I never said I was sorry, bastard. Now… moan for me again." He finally closed the gap between them and slid his tongue into Kirishima's mouth without warning. He wrinkled his nose at his own taste but the sounds coming from the other were enough to get him worked up again.

Kirishima didn't want to admit that this was his first kiss. He wasn't all too sure if it would ever come, despite already given several blowjobs to his friend. Kissing was strictly for relationships, but this… This was more than just a kiss. It was all tongue, with teeth pulling at his lips as he froze in place. It did nothing to stop his moans however.

After what seemed like forever, Bakugou pulled away for breath. "I'm hard again Kirishima." They both looked down at the naked member, and Eijirou thrust a hand forward to take hold. He matched Bakugou's pace and moved in for another kiss which was hungrily accepted.

This was different than before, it wasn't just Bakugou affected by the quirk with Kirishima relieving the pain. They were pleasuring each other because they both wanted it. They both needed the other.

This was all more than evident in the way Bakugou's teeth bit and pulled as his hand twisted around the girth of Kirishima's cock. "Bakugou!" Kirishima's moans leaked past their lips as they kissed, and Bakugou growled in response.

"Keep it down." His tone was sharp and aggressive, and the sound of it only made Kirishima moan again. Katsuki pulled away to speak, but made up for it by jerking his hand faster. "Bastard, do you want someone to find us?"

Eijirou had never really liked the idea of someone walking in on him, but Bakugou's words caused him to shudder. He bit his lip hard to stop the sounds slipping past, giving no warning as he finally came, his cum spilling into Katsuki's hand. "Sorry…" His apology sounded empty however, as he continued to thrust forward until he had finished.

The sight brought a blush to Bakugou's cheeks, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Kirishima… You're so fucking good." With a final thrust into Eijirou's pumping fist, he came hard. To stop his own growls of pleasure, he leant forward again and pressed his lips against Kirishima's own, and they sat there, riding their orgasms out together.

It was no surprise to either of them when Katsuki stood and reached for the tissue box by his bed. After sending a quick glance in Eijirou's direction, he dumped a handful of tissues unceremoniously into his lap. "We're done," he stated flatly, looking away, "Clean up and go."

Kirishima nodded in response and followed his instructions, keeping his eyes away from the boy. Despite what had just happened, he didn't want to be caught staring. He pulled his pants back up around his waist and checked his shirt again for any cum he might have missed. Before he opened the door however, he looked back at Bakugou who was digging through a draw. "Thanks bro."

His words made Katsuki freeze. "What?" He looked up, his face dark. "Don't you fucking dare call me bro." He straightened and turned to face Kirishima head on, small explosions igniting in his palms. "Not after what we just did."

~~~~~

"Kirishima!" Izuku called out in friendly greeting when he saw the boy walking into the classroom.

"Hmm?" Kirishima hummed in answer before he even looked to see who spoke. "Morning Midoriya." It was a rather delayed reaction, and the others noticed. He had a lopsided grin spread across his face, and he began tracing patterns on the desk with his finger the moment he sat down.

Tsuyu watched him carefully for a moment before she finally broke the silence that had spread over the classroom. "You're in an especially good mood today." She nodded to herself before continuing, "Something happen Kirishima?"

Kaminari turned in his seat and looked the boy directly in his eyes, trying to analyze the situation himself. "It's a girl," he said with a smirk.

Kirishima's face grew red at that, his cheeks matching his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." As he spoke, Eijirou thrust his hands into his lap and sat up straight in his chair.

"Come on Kirishima," Mineta was drooling as he usually did when perverted thoughts came to mind. "Tell us the details. How did her boobs feel?"

Momo pulled a matryoshka doll from her wrist and pegged it at Mineta with enough force to push his head forward, slamming his face against his desk. "You're despicable." Jirou had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at her girlfriend's actions.

Midoriya was watching Kirishima during all this, giving him a questioning look. When he noticed, Eijirou knew exactly what he was asking. He gave a small nod before turning back to Kaminari and all his questions.

Bakugou still hadn't arrived, and Midoriya was beginning to wonder what actually had happened that morning. He'd never seen Kirishima that dazed before, and helping bakugou was the only explanation that came to mind.

Had they gone all the way? Or perhaps exchanged some meaningful words? Maybe they had done things without the quirk starting it?

Midoriya was so lost in thought he didn't notice Bakugou and Aizawa walking into the classroom together. "Good Morning everyone." He watched as Bakugou stalked towards Midoriya sighed. "Don't touch him Bakugou. Sit down."

Izuku jumped when he realized Bakugou was directly in front of him, glaring daggers. "We need to talk Deku."

Aizawa watched the two with a bored expression. "I said sit down. You can talk after class."

Bakugou sniffed and turned to take his seat, ignoring the looks he received from his classmates. Midoriya's eyes flew to rest on Kirishima, who shrugged whilst shaking his head.

So he doesn't know what this is about either.

"What about Aizawas Sensei? Was there a reason they walked in together?" Izuku was muttering under his breath, though quiet enough so no-one would understand his words. "Or is it just coincidence? Did Aizawa tell Bakugou to talk to me? Should I be worried?"

Bakugou turned in his seat to stare at him, irritation clear on his face. "Shut the fuck up."

"Sorry Kacchan." Midoriya kept his wandering thoughts silent after that. In all honesty, he was scared. They hadn't spoken since the blowjob incident the other day. In fact, the two hadn't shared any interaction at all since then.

The first classes seemed to drag on, the worry building inside of Izuku at each passing hour. Yet when it was finally time for lunch, Bakugou immediately spun his chair around and folded his arms on Midoriya's desk. Neither said a word as the class filed out, only Kirishima lingering behind.

"What's going on Bakugou?" Eijirou asked as he approached.

Katsuki turned to glare at him and he stopped walking. "Don't get jealous shitty hair." He pulled himself to his feet and circled around to Midoriya's side of the desk, all the while keeping his eyes on Kirishima. "You can still suck my dick when I need it."

"Kacchan," Midoriya's voice was soft and shaky, "What's wrong?"

Bakugou turned back to him and bent down so their eyes were level. "That bastard has helped me a few times Deku. Every day so far." His expression wasn't anger or irritation. He didn't seem upset at all, only lost in thought. "That quirk affects me two or three times a day, and for some reason I want you."

"What do you mean?" Izuku leaned backwards in his seat, a sickness settling in the pit of his stomach.

Katsuki slowly reached forward and grabbed a hold of Izuku's tie, pulling him back toward him. "I mean, I see you and all I can picture is you underneath me, with my cock buried deep in your ass." Bakugou leant forward himself this time, brushing his lips against the shell of Midoriya's ear. "Explain that to me you shitty nerd."

Izuku shuddered. "I- I don't know Kacchan."

Katsuki didn't answer, but pulled away just enough to push their mouths together. Midoriya tried to pull away, whimpering at the feeling of a warm tongue pushing between his lips. He tried pushing Bakugou away, pushing hard against his shoulders and turning his head to the side. His eyes wide and full of fear, he looked to Kirishima for help.

Eijirou shook himself to snap out of his shock and leapt forward, grabbing at Bakugou and pulling him back. "What the hell Bakugou?" he shouted, digging his fingers into Katsuki's arms. "What's wrong with you?"

Katsuki ignored him, only looked at Midoriya who had scrambled out of his seat and now had his back pressed up against the classroom wall. "You don't want it?" He sounded angry, though whether he was angry at himself or Midoriya, they weren't sure. "You know I can make you feel good Deku."

"Kacchan," Midoriya was fighting back tears, "That's not the point." He took a deep breath and stood straight, staking a small step forward. "You keep forcing yourself on me. You know I don't want it, so why do you do this to me?"

Kirishima scowled at Katsuki. He wanted more than anything to punch him, hard enough to knock the sense into him. "When you said you wanted to talk to him at the beginning of homeroom, is this what you had in mind?"

Bakugou sighed but relaxed in Kirishima's grip. "Not originally." He paused to look at Izuku who was still shaking despite trying to look strong. "It's true that I think of you whenever this damn quirk starts up, but I only wanted to ask your opinion as to why."

Midoriya shook his head in disbelief. "Then why Kacchan?"

"Because halfway through our final period, I started to hurt." He shook himself out of Eijirou's grasp and sat in Izuku's chair. "Then I saw your shitty face when you went to the front, and I fucking got an erection." He looked up at Kirishima before continuing, "And you weren't helping, hair for brains."

Eijirou scoffed at him, "What did I do?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "You sucked my dick this morning bastard, and picturing that doesn't exactly help."

"Do you want me to suck you off now?" Kirishima asked bluntly, almost forgetting Izuku was there at all.

Bakugou shook his head. "No, I want Deku." He sighed as he spoke, placing his head in his hands. "I know you'll do it without question Kirishima, and I know you feel really fucking good. But for some reason," he hesitated, not quite wanting to finish, "I want Deku to do it."

Midoriya was shocked into silence, his tears now dry. The whole situation was confusing, yet from what Bakugou had said, it seemed to make a little more sense in his mind. Katsuki didn't seem to get horny until he saw him, and now for some reason he only wanted him. But why him? Why not anyone else?

Izuku took a deep, slow breath and stepped forward until he was by Katsuki's side. "Kacchan, if I do this, will you let me help you figure out this quirk?" Bakugou peaked through his fingers to watch as Izuku knelt and placed a shaking hand on his thigh. "I need to know that I have your trust." Kirishima watched with a sad expression as Bakugou let his hands drop and move toward Midoriya's face. Yet before anything happened, Izuku held up his free hand. "And I need you to promise not to force me into any of this."

Katsuki looked him in the eyes and slowly brought Izuku's shivering hand onto his aching erection. "I promise, Deku."


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling nervous was an understatement. Izuku was terrified. They had been avoiding each other for days, and now here he was, rubbing his palm against Katsuki's clothed member. He could feel his own erection growing, and he hadn't quite decided if he liked the feeling. Bakugou reached forward to rest his hand on the back of Izuku's head, intertwining his fingers in the green locks. He moved in for another kiss, but the fear in Izuku's eyes made him hesitate.

Kirishima had collapsed backward onto Sero's desk, and he watched the scene before him with a hand covering his mouth. Eyes pricking with tears, he wanted to look away. He wanted to turn and run from the room. But he watched on, his emotions whirling around at alarming speeds. Should he stop this?

"Bakugou," he began warily, lowering his hand. "What if someone sees?" Eijirou glanced behind him at the closed door, half expecting someone to walk in at any moment.

Bakugou groaned in indignation. "If you're that worried," he spat, "go watch the hallway. I didn't ask you to be here in the first place." As he spoke, he kept his eyes locked on Midoriya and he could tell the boy was about to open his mouth to speak. "I'm going to kiss you now, Deku."

"Ka-" Izuku was cut off at Bakugou pressed their lips together again, but unlike last time, this was soft. There was no roughness, no force behind it. Nothing that made Izuku want to pull away. After the initial shock, Izuku let his eyes drift close, focusing only on the lips pressed against his own. A shiver ran down his spine, urging him forward into Katsuki.

The lips were surprisingly soft, and with the gentle movements, he could the warmth of his breath as it escaped Katsuki's mouth. Izuku kissed back, despite not knowing what to do, and he could feel Katsuki growl in pleasure.

Pleasure wasn't the only emotion behind the growl, as Bakugou had to guide Izuku's hand back to his erection when it started to fall away. He used his own hand to push Midoriya's against his length, rubbing it to remind the other of the task at hand. He pulled away from the kiss to glare at the boy on the floor before him. "Don't get cold feet now, you fucking nerd."

Izuku whined in response but looked down at the tent in Bakugou's pants, heat spreading across his cheeks. He took a guess at the color of his face, but tried to focus on the movements of his hand. "Kacchan… I don't know what to do."

Katsuki scoffed, still holding onto Midoriya's hand as he undid his own belt buckle. "What, you've never watched any porn?" Izuku looked away when the pants were pulled down past Katsuki's throbbing erection, leaving only his underwear to hide it from view. "Have you ever done anything before Deku?"

Kirishima saw Midoriya's expression become more embarrassed by the second, and decided to speak on his behalf. "Bakugou, that's not a fair question to ask. It's not appropriate."

Bakugou turned to glare at him, "Shut your face hair for brains, you should know what's inappropriate."

Kirishima flinched and turned away, unable to watch the scene any longer. He could hear Katsuki's heavy breathing behind him, praying to whoever would listen, praying that Midoriya would be okay. He understood that Katsuki had promised not to force Midoriya into anything, but he knew from experience how forceful he could be without knowing. Midoriya had looked so uncomfortable, despite the fact that he was doing this willingly.

He heard a whimper slip from Izuku and he turned to see his face being pushed down into Katsuki's lap. His now naked erection was pressing against Izuku's cheek as he tried to move away, eyes widening with fear. "What's wrong with you?" Kirishima snapped, lurching forward to pull Katsuki's hand away. "He doesn't want to!"

Midoriya was able to pull away then, but shook his head in response to Kirishima's words. "No no, Kirishima… that's not it. I want to, but I don't know how."

"Just do it Deku, learn as you go." Katsuki was glaring at Midoriya in fury, and he could feel his cock twitching. "You fucking said you would."

Eijirou was at a loss. He wanted to help, but everything was a mess. "Bakugou, he never said he would suck you off. He only said he would help you out."

Midoriya was beet red, his gaze flicking between the wall and Katsuki's cock. "I've never done this before Kacchan." Katsuki threw his head back and growled in irritation at the ceiling. He flexed his fingers and all at once, he snapped his head forward, using one hand to grab a fistful of Izuku's hair and with the other, forced two fingers into his mouth.

Izuku let out a small shriek but did nothing to pull away. Instead he shut his eyes and hesitantly placed his hand over Bakugou's member. Bakugou thrusted up into his palm, encouraging him to take hold as he began thrusting his fingers into Izuku's mouth. "That's better," he hissed triumphantly.

Eijirou blushed and turned away completely, moving towards the door. "I'll uh…" he began in a small voice, "I'll watch the door." He didn't need to look back to know the others were ignoring him. He could hear from the sounds they were making. As he slipped through the door and shut it tight behind him, he could hear Izuku's moans mixing with the grunts coming from Katsuki.

Before now, Kirishima had only ever heard those sounds Bakugou made, being made for him.

Bakugou was too far gone to care. His gaze was fixed on the saliva running down his fingers as they slid in and out of Midoriya's mouth. The hand that had been gingerly rubbing at his dick had finally wrapped itself around him and was moving in long, slow pumps. The teasing action had Bakugou going crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to replace his fingers with his cock. He could picture his length forcibly pushed down Izuku's throat, choking him as he released into his mouth.

Bakugou pressed down on Izuku's tongue, forcing his mouth open so he could see the saliva pooling there. Izuku opened his eyes and looked up, gazing at Bakugou with a mixed look of confusion and lust. Katsuki said nothing as he released the back of Midoriya's head and placed his own hand over the other's. With the added pressure, he urged Izuku to quicken his movements on his cock and the boy obliged.

Bakugou felt heat rush through his body as Midoriya's fist twisted around his length, now moving up and down at a fast and steady pace. The finger's in Izuku's mouth began thrusting forwards again, Katsuki reaching as far as his hand would allow him each time. The moans escaping Midoriya's mouth were now interlaced with small choking noises and Katsuki almost came on the spot.

"Is that all you can handle?" He smiled viciously down at the boy whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You'll have you train yourself a bit if you're gonna take my cock down that throat of yours."

Izuku blinked and squeezed his fingers tighter around the cock in his hand. "You're too rough, Kacchan." His words were barely audible due to the fingers stuck in his mouth. Then a thought struck him, worming itself to the front of his pleasure filled mind, and he forced the fingers off his tongue. "What about when you need to cum?"

Bakugou licked his lips at the thought of releasing down Midoriya's throat, watching him gag at the taste while his cock twitched inside him. There would be no evidence that way, he thought to himself. Yet he knew Midoriya would never let that happen. The nerd seemed to be too full of pride to suck him off at the moment. But that would change.

Instead, Bakugou placed his spit covered fingers back into Izuku's hair and held him still as he spoke. "I'll tell you Deku, you can get a tissue or something."

Izuku was impressed, wondering how Bakugou was able to hold off from cumming long enough to find a tissue to stop the mess. He turned his attention back to Katsuki's hard member and quickened his pace even more. He took note earlier when he had twisted his hand around the girth, seeing how Katsuki's teeth grit and eyes shut tight. Izuku enjoyed doing that to himself, as from what he saw, Katsuki enjoyed it too.

He was doing this over and over now, and Bakugou could feel himself nearing his release, the heat in his stomach growing. Like hell he was going to tell the nerd though. Bakugou pulled Izuku's head forward, only inches away from the tip of his leaking cock. With one hand, Katsuki held him there while he used the other to take over pumping his erection at a fast pace until he came undone.

Bakugou growled in the back of his throat as he watched his cum stream over Midoriya's horrified face in thick, white ropes. He held Izuku still for a few moments longer, looking over him in triumph. He watched as Izuku's right eye was shut tight to avoid being filled with semen, the very liquid clumping his lashes together. Some of his freckles were covered from view, and as Bakugou's gaze moved to rest on his lips, he smirked.

Finally, he released the boy and gave him a slight push. "Clean yourself up Deku." Bakugou stood and made a beeline for Aizawa's desk, grabbing the tissue box from underneath and tossed it back towards Midoriya after taking some for himself. "Lunch will be over soon and I intend to eat before the others get back." He didn't look up as he wiped his softening cock clean but once he was satisfied with his work, he stalked back towards the trembling Izuku. "I recommend you don't open your mouth though, unless you want my cum for lunch."

Midoriya nodded as he wiped his face clean. He was hard himself, but was still too terrified to ask Bakugou for help. He figured he would finish himself off in the bathroom before class. Midoriya spared a glance over at Katsuki to find he was watching him intently. "Kacchan..?"

Before anything more was said, Bakugou raised both hands and released small explosions in Midoriya's face, shocking him. "Relax Deku," he drawled, "The soot will distract from your fucking boner."

Midoriya flushed as she scooted off towards the classroom door. Before he opened it, he looked back however. "Thanks, Kacchan."

Bakugou's calm expression changed instantly to one of irritation. "What the fuck you thanking me for, nerd?" He vaulted over Jirou's and Kaminari's desks with larger explosions popping in his palms as he moved. They were much larger than before and by the time Katsuki had made it over Aoyama's desk, Midoriya had sprinted down the hall.

Kirishima had been waiting outside the room as promised, and looked up warily when Izuku raced past. His face was still the colour of his hair but by the time Bakugou emerged, his eyes had been dried and his usual cheerful smile back in place. "Everything okay Bakubro?"

Katsuki grunted in response but said nothing more. The two boys walked in the opposite direction Deku had ran, making their way towards Lunch Rush's cafeteria.

~~~~

Midoriya thankfully didn't run into anyone on his way to the bathroom, and the moment he had locked himself into a cubicle, his trousers had dropped to the floor. This time, Izuku had no problem getting off to the thought of Bakugou, and he shoved his own fingers between his lips to replicate Katsuki's actions.

Afterwards, he stood at a sink, staring at his flushed reflection before him. All soot and remaining cum had been washed away, the front of his hair now damp from the water. This was wrong, yet he had enjoyed it. And he could tell Bakugou had too.

But Kirishima was upset, that much was clear. Was he really jealous?

Midoriya slapped his cheeks a few times, clearing his thoughts. The deal was to help Bakugou with his needs whilst trying to figure out the quirk affecting him. None of that included anyone's feelings. But that's what hurt him most.

He didn't need to think it over, Izuku decided. He would talk to Kirishima about it, and try his best to help him through this too. But first, he needed to get back to class. He had wasted too much time, and he was now too late to find something to eat.

He sighed, and gave himself one last look at his reflection. He pursed his lips at the sight, his right eye was all red, proof that something happened. He would have to give some kind of explanation to the class, possibly saying he had gotten dust in his eye. He grimaced, wondering who would see past that lie.

But Midoriya squared his shoulders and stepped out of the small room, returning to his class. There were still some straggling students left in the halls and he tried to avoid any possible eye contact by looking at his shoes. Until he ran straight into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Midoriya bowed in apology and tried to keep walking but the person grabbed his arm before he could escape. He looked up into the face of the third year he had bumped into and blushed at her smile. "I'm sorry…"

The girl smiled but after a moment of watching him, her expression changed. She looked at him knowingly and dug in her pocket, searching for something. "Have one of these sweetie," she said, pushing a small bottle of pills into his palm. "It'll bring down the redness." Midoriya's mouth dropped and averted his gaze. "And I'd say you should probably swallow during school hours. Keep the facials to your own time. The red eye is an obvious sign to anyone who's had it before."

She gave a wink before releasing him and walked off, leaving Midoriya frozen in place.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya decided to take the chance, and swallowed a pill as he continued making his way back towards the classroom. He didn't want to know why that older student had medication for getting cum in one's eye, but he prayed that it would work. If anyone else in his class were to realise what his red eye was from, especially as quickly as that girl had, Midoriya knew he would have a hard time explaining it away.

Katsuki was sure to clam up, and deny everything if he were asked. Kirishima was really the only one who knew what they were doing during their talk, or knew how long they had actually spent in that room alone. Izuku knew he would say nothing, and wondered if the two boys had already discussed what actually happened.

He didn't think so. "But they've had a lot more intimate moments than I've had with Kacchan, and they're much closer, maybe they have talked about it. Perhaps Kacchan has confided in Kirishima about everything that's happened between us. Maybe there was a difference between myself and Kirishima, and I don't know. They do have a better relationship with each other than Kacchan has with me, so I'll probably never know." Izuku continued muttering his thoughts until he reached the classroom, and knowing some would be able to hear him, he stopped using names as he walked through the open doorway. "There won't be anything I'll be able to do if I'm left in the dark. If that quirk stays in effect, I need to know details. But I'm not exactly on speaking terms with him, so I won't be able to learn anything. What to do, what to do, what to do?"

Bakugou scowled in Midoriya's direction as he made his way to his desk, pulling at his lip. He could hear the boy asking himself that question over and over, What to do? It took everything he had not to lash out and at least yell at the nerd for all the muttering. But one look from Kirishima seated in the middle of the room, made him turn away completely.

Izuku took his seat behind Bakugou and finally fell silent. Looking down at his desk, he saw an apple which had not been there before. Looking around, he tried to figure out who had left it there for him, but no one gave any hints.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his hero name called out by his friend, Uraraka. "Deku! We didn't see you at lunch, is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" It took a second for Izuku to shake his thoughts enough to focus on the question, yet seeing how concerned his friend seemed, he was able give her his full attention. "Yeah, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

Ochako still looked concerned. "Well, I know Bakugou wanted to talk to you about something, but when he arrived at the cafeteria with Kirishima, I was worried." She looked behind her over to where Iida was sitting a his desk at full attention. "Tenya was too, especially when you didn't turn up."

Midoriya blushed but figured he would at least tell part of the truth. She was his friend after all. "I went to the bathroom afterwards, then came back here."

Uraraka's look became one of confusion after that. "For that long? Are you sure you're okay, Deku?"

Todoroki interrupted their conversation then, speaking in a deadpanned voice, "So what if he took a while, maybe he needed to poop." At his words, everyone in the class stopped mid-conversation to look at him. "What, you've never pooped before?"

Izuku took a deep breath as he willed his cheeks to return to their normal colour. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Aizawa stepped into the room. "Todoroki, I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss other's bowels. Everyone take your seat."

Midoriya took another look around the classroom as he picked up the apple on his desk and took a bite. It was sweet, a nice change to everything that had happened that day. He hoped the last three lessons of the day went quickly, wanting to disappear into his room back at the dorms.

Unfortunately, that was not to be. The moment the final class was let out, Midoriya made a beeline for the dorms. He ignored the others milling around, discussing how they had each performed in their heroics class. Izuku shouldered his bag and forced himself not to run all the way back.

It wasn't until he was safely at the elevator door that he realised he had been followed. Kirishima had kept a distance of only a few paces behind him, yet made his presence known as Izuku pressed the button for the elevator. "Midoriya…"

Izuku inhaled deeply through his nose and tilted his head toward the ceiling. If there is a god that exists, why do you hate me?

He said nothing however as he turned back towards to other boy and managed a small smile. "What's up, Kirishima?"

The elevator door opened and Midoriya pressed both the second and fourth floor buttons before Kirishima responded. "You know you can talk to me, right?" His question caught Izuku off guard, despite the fact he was expecting it. "You and I are the only ones who know what's happened to Bakubro, so you can always talk to me if it's bothering you."

"Thanks Kirishima." Izuku said half-heartedly. As much as he liked Eijirou, he really wanted to be alone.

The door opened on the second floor and Izuku all but cried when the other followed him out. "I know you would rather talk to Todoroki or Iida, or someone else other than me, but you know just as well as I do that we can't tell anyone else about this."

Izuku laughed quietly, "I don't think Iida would take this very well."

Kirishima smiled, happy he hadn't dampened Izuku's mood completely. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Midoriya had pushed open his door by then, and they watched each other for a moment. "May I come in?"

Izuku nodded and left the door open for Eijirou to follow him through. "Sorry I'm not exactly in a good mood right now."

Kirishima sat on his bed, laying back as if it were his own room. "Nah, I don't blame you. Also, you should tell me if you want me to leave. It's not unmanly to want some space."

"It's fine." Midoriya answered quietly as he pulled a clean shirt from his wardrobe. He hesitated to change however, not exactly wanting to strip in front of Eijirou. "I just don't know what to do about Kacchan."

Kirishima looked over in his direction with furrowed brows. "Well," he spoke with a pout on his lips, "If you figure that one out, let me know." Despite what Eijirou made himself believe he had with Bakugou, he was still in the dark with whatever Bakugou was thinking. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what his feelings were about being forced to feel lust for them both.

Midoriya was surprised by Kirishima's response. He figured the other would at least have some idea on how to help Katsuki through this. "It's such a strange quirk, I don't know what to think. One moment he's in so much pain, and then the next…"

"He's a horny mess." Kirishima grimaced at his own words. At first, he had thought that he would be able to help Bakugou on his own until they could figure everything out. But today proved otherwise. Bakugou wanted Midoriya. And Midoriya…

"Did you enjoy it?"

Izuku's face flushed at the question, but he couldn't say no. "I did, but I don't know if Kacchan did." Memories of Katsuki's red face flashed through his mind, the feel of rough fingers intertwining themselves in his hair. He pictured the thick cock being stroked with his own hand, and Izuku's pants slowly began to feel tighter around his groin. "I don't know what I'm doing." He looked over his shoulder at Kirishima who had now closed his eyes, still facing the ceiling. "What if I'm doing it wrong?"

"Let me tell you something Midoriya." Eijirou didn't move, but his voice was somehow calm and shaky all at once. "First time I gave him head, I accidentally scratched him with my teeth." Izuku spun in place to stare at the boy in horror. "I haven't done it since then, even though he seemed to enjoy it."

Midoriya almost fell to his knees at what he was hearing, too in shock for anything else. "He… he what?"

"He enjoyed it." Kirishima repeated, with more confidence this time. "But what I'm trying to tell you Midoriya, is that there's no shame in not knowing what to do. You'll learn as you go, but when the time comes…" he paused as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "Just go for it."

If it weren't for the topic of their conversation, Kirishima would have sounded inspirational. His toothy grin was heartwarming, despite the pointed teeth, and he held out his hand in a thumbs up position. Izuku felt slightly better than he did only minutes ago, and he moved into his bathroom, swiping a pair of shorts off the back of his chair as he went.

When he came back, changed out of his uniform, Kirishima had moved into a sitting position on the bed, legs crossed as he ran a thumb over his lips slowly. "Hey Midoriya, why did he kiss you like that today?"

Izuku's cheeks grew pink as he sat at his desk. "I don't know, you know him better than I do."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at that comment, "Seriously? You've known each other since you were three."

"Does that really mean anything though?" Midoriya had no clue as to why Katsuki had kissed him the way he did. That first time had been rough, and mainly to get him to shut up. "What's so important about it?"

Kirishima retracted in on himself at the harsh question. "Well," he didn't quite know why it mattered to him at all. Why he felt sick watching them kiss that way, watching Bakugou act almost gentle. "He's never kissed me that way. It's been more violent, more Bakugou."

Midoriya's thoughts strayed to the first time Katsuki had kissed him, and wondered if it had been the same with Kirishima. Yet somehow, he knew it had been different.

"What should we do?" Izuku wasn't expecting this one, and he looked at Eijirou in confusion. "We're in this mess together, Bakugou included. What should we do? I can tell he hates… whatever this is. And I hate not knowing how to fix it. I thought maybe you could figure out how that quirk works, like you always do."

Izuku shook his head, "I've made some notes on it, but I don't really know anything about it Kirishima. Kacchan and I have been avoiding each other ever since he was hit with thale quirk, so I don't really have much to go on." He glanced down at Eijirou's crotch as he asked his next question. "You're the one who actually… does stuff with him, what have you learnt about it?"

Kirishima furrowed his brows as he thought. "I don't really know, I go to his room a lot. And sometimes, after a few minutes he gets hard and I help him. I can tell he's in pain before it happens, similar to when he was first hit. But afterwards he just gets real horny."

Midoriya nodded and stood to pull a notebook from the bottom of one of his draws. He opened to a fresh page and began scribbling down what Kirishima had just told him. "And this happens every time?" Eijirou nodded, in response. "That's probably what triggers the quirk then," Izuku muttered to himself, jotting down his thoughts. "When Kacchan starts to feel pain, for whatever reason, it's a sign that he's about to get an erection. But we need to figure out how he gets from one phase of the quirk to the next. DO you think there's any one moment that causes it to shift?" He didn't wait for an answer from the other boy before continuing his flowing thoughts. "I wonder if he's able to just wait it out like a normal erection. If he does nothing about it does the quirk release itself or does it stay with him until it's taken care of? My guess is that he has to take care of it or else it won't go away, otherwise Kacchan wouldn't be forcing himself on either of us."

He froze after this, and turned slightly so Kirishima couldn't see his face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a thought." Izuku said quietly as he thought back to when Katsuki had first forced himself onto him. "That day when Kacchan sucked my…" His cheeks were painted a light pink as the memories invaded his brain. "He kept saying he didn't want it either. Kirishima, I've been so upset over my own lack of consent, but I never stopped to think about his own feelings."

Eijirou pushed himself off the bed and stepped toward Izuku, resting his hand on his shoulder to gently turn him. His heart dropped when he saw the tears pooling in those green eyes. "Midoriya, what are you talking about?"

Lifting a hand, Izuku rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Kacchan didn't want to do things with me, it was the quirk that made him. What if it hurts him more than he's letting on? Kacchan has always been good at hiding his pain."

Eijirou let this new idea sink in, and his heart sank even lower. Did Bakugou want to do any of the things they had done together? When he had returned the favor that morning, was it all a facade to keep Kirishima nearby to relieve the pain he was in? The thought of the other boy not wanting it, or him, made Kirishima sick to the stomach. The boys stood in the room together in an uncomfortable silence before Eijirou finally looked Midoriya directly in the eye. "We need to fix this as quickly as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

Midoriya had managed to get permission from the school to stay home that weekend, not wanting to risk another incident with Katsuki, yet when he returned the following Monday, Kirishima claimed to have taken part in zero sexual activities with the boy at all.

"He's just been super grumpy the whole time." Kirishima was saying as they sat at the dining table together at the end of a long day. "I mean, more than usual. He didn't talk to me at all, but stayed locked in his room."

Izuku hummed in thought as he listened. The two had held off discussing the Bakugou situation until the end of the day, and now they were finally alone. The rest of their class were all scattered around the dorm, most were probably in their rooms. Over the weekend, Eijirou had tasked himself with finding some information on the quirk so he would have something to give Midoriya when he came back to UA. But he had hardly seen Bakugou at all.

Midoriya pulled the lollipop he was sucking out of his mouth to speak clearly. "Maybe the quirk has worn off? It has been a week now. But we can't really make that decision until we see Kacchan. Did he talk to you today?"

Kirishima shook his head. "Barely spared me a glance. He's pissed at something, but I have no idea what." They said nothing for a while, until Kirishima sighed and hauled himself to his feet. "Well, I want a shower. I'll see you later."

Midoriya nodded and watched the boy walk away. As much as he wanted to, Izuku couldn't dwell on the situation too long. So he turned back to his math textbook to continue reviewing that day's work. He sat there a while, pouring over the problems and working to solve them in the fastest time he could.

The lollipop was held between forefinger and thumb as he worked, and his tongue poked out and swirled around the sweet a moment before pushing it back between his lips. He didn't put it all the way in his mouth however, but held it resting on his lips as he sucked lightly on the end.

Katsuki grew hot watching the innocent scene. He had been standing in the doorway since Kirishima had walked away, glaring at the boy sitting at the table. His body ached all over, not from the training, but from the sensation of every dust particle in close proximity brushing against his skin. His throat burned from the hot, humid air he had been breathing outside, then stung as he moved into the air conditioned dorm building. He knew his afternoon had been ruined when he saw Midoriya sitting at that table.

Or perhaps not.

Katsuki walked over with an air of authority then stopped just inches away from the other. Izuku looked up warily but neither said anything. Not until Katsuki reached over and pulled the lollipop from Izuku's mouth and stuck it into his own.

Midoriya pouted then, which made Bakugou's groin burn in want. That mouth, those lips, should be doing something other than pouting at him. "Kacchan, that's mine."

Bakugou grinned, and leaned down so their noses were almost touching. Izuku swallowed but dared not move. Bakugou opened his mouth, pulled the lolly away and returned it to Izuku's now pursed lips, loving the way the other boy shuddered slightly. "Couldn't help it, Deku." He twisted the stick and it pushed forward, forcing the sweet back into Izuku's mouth. "You looked too fucking cute with something in your mouth."

Midoriya's face blushed a dark red that rivaled Katsuki's burning eyes. "Kacchan…" he tried to speak, but stopped when Bakugou grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand into the erection straining against the pants of his uniform.

Bakugou leaned in further until his lips were against Izuku's left ear. "I can't wait to see you with something bigger."

What happened next was a blur. Katsuki pulled Midoriya from his seat and dragged him towards the elevator. Izuku did all he could to avoid tripping over his own feet as they moved, his heart beating so fast he could no longer feel it in his chest. Waiting for the elevator didn't take nearly as long as he hoped, the doors sliding open almost as soon as Bakugou had pressed the button.

The moment those doors had shut and the box began moving upwards, Katsuki was on the other boy, grinding his knee into his groin with an unnecessary amount of force. Izuku's whimpers were cut off when Katsuku pushed his tongue into his mouth, sealing away any noises of protest with an angry kiss.

Whilst Midoriya let his eyes fall shut as he attempted to kiss back, Bakugou kept his vision trained on the small screen above them, watching the numbers slowly roll across until it finally rested on the fourth floor. He pulled away just as the doors were opening, and didn't wait for them to stop moving before pulling Izuku back out and towards his room.

"Kacchan, wait!" Midoriya was already panting, and tried to pull Katsuki backwards in an attempt to stop them from walking. "I get this is that quirk, but do you really want to do this?"

Bakugou turned to face him, fury burning in his eyes. When he spoke, his words came out as a growl that made Izuku want to shrink into the floorboards. "That's none of your damn business, Deku." He took a step forward and grabbed the collar of Izuku's shirt with his free hand. "But thanks to you I'm fucking horny. So you had better get in that room and do something about it."

Midoriya nodded silently and allowed Bakugou to drag him the rest of the way down the hallway and into his room. Katsuki slammed the door shut once they were inside and pushed Izuku forward towards the bed, pushing him to his knees and unbuckling his belt as he loomed over the boy. "Ka- Kacchan!"

"The fuck is it now?" Bakugou snapped as he took a seat on the bed before Midoriya, spreading his legs so his thighs were on either side of his head.

Midoriya swallowed as he looked at the bulge in Katsuki's pants, the sight sending waves of heat towards his own cock but he tried to push those feelings down. "You promised you wouldn't force me to do anything like this." His voice came out as a whisper, terrified to anger the boy above him.

Bakugou ground his teeth together as he raised his arms, aiming his palms, now popping with small explosions, towards Midoriya's face. "Fucking nerd." The insult was short lived, as he leaned forward and grabbed the back of Midoriya's head with both hands. He didn't wait for a complaint before their lips were pushed together again, his tongue slipping into Izuku's mouth at a much more gentle pace than the elevator.

Midoriya gripped at Bakugou's thighs to keep himself balanced, as he completely lost himself in the kiss. There was something about it all, the way Katsuki's lips moved against his own and the way they felt. They were chapped and rough, the opposite to they way they had felt the Friday of last week. They felt as if he had been chewing on them for days on end, and Izuku couldn't help but wonder why.

He was soon dragged from his wandering thoughts however, from the sensation of Katsuki biting at his bottom lip. "Kacchan…" He meant to cry it out, but the name escaped as a moan, catching Bakugou off guard.

"Do you like this Deku?" He asked in curiosity.

"I don't know." The reply didn't satisfy however, and Katsuki pushed Midoriya forward until he was flat on his back, sprawled out on the floor. Bakugou stayed on top of the boy, rolling his hips forward into Izuku's as they continued to kiss.

Katsuki licked Midoriya's lips to encourage them to open, grinning slyly as he did so. "Feels like you do. Feels like you want it bad." Midoriya did nothing to fight back, he didn't want to. He loved the feeling of their clothed members grinding against each other, and he began bucking forward to chase the friction. "Tell me Deku," Bakugou pulled away from the kiss to speak, but made no move to stop rolling their hips together. "Do you feel forced? Do you want to stop?"

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut and propped himself up onto his elbows. He shook his head furiously before finally looking at Katsuki, staring directly into his eyes. "I don't want to stop Kacchan. But do you really want this?"

Katsuki said nothing as he thrust a hand forward to grab the side of Izuku's face. He brought it to his own and kissed the boy again, shifting their positions as he did so. It was awkward work, but Bakugou was soon back in a sitting position with Izuku laying in between his spread legs. Their mouths were still pressed against each other, a mess of saliva and tongue. Midoriya couldn't help but let out small moans each time Katsuki bit or sucked on his bottom lip, the sounds spurring Bakugou to continue the work.

Midoriya was desperate for more of that kiss, but he could feel Katsuki's hardening cock pressing against his stomach. He pushed lightly against Katsuki's shoulders to pull himself away, Bakugou reluctant to let him go. "The fuck is wrong with you now?"

Midoriya swallowed thickly, keeping silent. He kept eye contact with the boy as his hand moved down to fumble with the button on his pants. Katsuki's breath hitched, though he let out a low growl to cover it up. There was no way in hell he would give Izuku the satisfaction of seeing him come undone.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and began stroking Bakugou's length through his underwear. It was hard, and there was already a small, wet patch growing where the tip of his cock strained against the clothing. "I want to make you feel good, if you'll let me try."

Bakugou glared down at Midoriya who was lowering himself towards his aching erection, silently begging the boy to hurry up. No words were spoken as Midoriya hooked the fingers of both hands under his pants, and inched the clothing down, pulling his underwear along with it. Midoriya finally looked away from Katsuki's face when he felt the clothing give way to what it had been hiding. He looked down in time to watch the large cock spring free of its confines and slap against Bakugou's stomach.

The blush spreading across Izuku's features was far too arousing for Bakugou to keep still, as he reached down to give himself a few long, slow strokes. Izuku licked his lips as he watched the motion, pushing down the panic boiling over his thoughts, back to a place where he could ignore it. He wanted to try, and so he allowed himself to get closer.

Kirishima had done this, Bakugou had done this to Izuku himself. How hard could it be?

Watching his every move, Katsuki smiled a shit eating grin. He's finally going to do it. He angled his cock towards Izuku's mouth as those lips parted, taking the head into that wet heat Katsuki had been longing for. He could feel Midoriya's hesitance, could feel the boy shaking but said nothing as he continued to stroke himself.

Izuku's tongue, which had at first been stuck to the roof of his mouth, ran over the tip once before stilling on the underside of the head. Midoriya looked up momentarily, long enough to see the hunger blooming in Bakugou's eyes. This was okay.

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself forward slowly, feeling the erection fill his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He choked, pulling back at once and cracked an eye open.

"Is that it?" Bakugou growled from above him. Izuku had only just managed to take half of his length into him, and had choked on the first try.

Izuku pressed his lips to the tip in a brief kiss before speaking, "It's too big, Kacchan."

Bakugou glared at him and grabbed a fistful of green hair. "Kirishima doesn't fucking complain."

Those words sparked something inside Izuku who opened his mouth once more. Katsuki was right, Kirishima didn't complain. Eijirou had said himself that he takes the whole thing, without a seconds thought. Closing his eyes again, Midoriya pressed forward, though not as far this time to avoid gagging. He tried to think back to how Katsuki had sucked him off the first time.

It had been fast, rapid movements. That was the main thing Midoriya could remember, so he began to mimic those memories. He bobbed his head faster, holding himself steady with his hands braced against Katsuki's hips. His tongue, still pressed against the underside of the cock, made it impossible for Izuku not to taste the precum leaking over. The low groan that escaped Bakugou made Izuku almost smile, and he pushed the cock to the back of his throat again, taking all he could for a split second before pulling off to continue his shallow movements.

"Fuck." Bakugou let the curse slip out as he let his free hand join the other in Midoriya's hair, curling his fingers through the locks. He had a tighter than necessary grip, he knew, but he needed it. Katsuki could feel Midoriya begin to pull off completely at the sting from his scalp, and Bakugou took this chance to force his head downwards onto his cock, only stopping when he felt Midoriya's nose press against his pelvis. "Oh fuck." Izuku tried to pull away, gagging around the intrusion which sent amazing vibrations straight through Katsuki's length. "Not yet."

Midoriya whimpered and Katsuki finally let him move. Izuku pulled off completely now, coughing and trying to pull Katsuki's hands away from his hair. "Kacchan, why-"

His words were interrupted as Bakugou pulled him forward again, this time thrusting up into his mouth simultaneously. He didn't hold him there however, but pulled him back again only to thrust forward at a brutal pace. It was easier to push Midoriya's head down as he fucked his mouth, no matter the noises coming from him. "Take it Deku," he grunted, biting down on his lip. "Moan for me, let me hear you." Izuku happily obliged, despite the pain burning in his throat. He allowed himself to moan at the feeling, embarrassed at the way it quickly became a whimper. "Fuuuuuck."

Izuku needed to breath, and he began a rough tap against Katsuki's thigh in order to get his attention. It didn't work, Bakugou ignoring the wordless pleading in favour of thrusting faster. "I'm gonna cum Deku."

These words made Izuku panic, and he pushed against Bakugou's wait. After a second, he realised this would get him nowhere fast and so he gave one final push, activating his quirk as he did so. The sudden surge of power caught Katsuki off guard and he felt himself cum as Izuku finally pulled his head away.

The boys went still as Izuku's lips and cheek were painted white with semen. He held a hand to his throat which still stung from the abuse, yet he still managed to smile. He had made Katsuki cum, and this time, no one had been forced into this.

Izuku was happy. He was happy even as Bakugou pushed him away to pull his pants back up. Happy enough to watch the blonde stagger to his feet and turn towards the door without looking back. "Get yourself cleaned up, you're filthy."

Izuku nodded in response before realising Katsuki couldn't see him. "Yes Kacchan."

Bakugou opened the door but paused before stepping out. "I'm going to the bath, I better not see you there." As he spoke, he finally looked over his shoulder at Midoriya. "If I do, I'll kill you."

The door slammed shut and Izuku smiled down at himself. "Yes Kacchan."

It was oddly peaceful in the bath, not to mention lonely without someone to talk to. Though he would never admit that. Eijirou had been alone since he walked in, assuming the others had already finished. Either that or were using their own, private bathrooms. Kirishima, however, had decided that he would rather soak in the steaming water instead.

The alone factor didn't last forever though, hearing someone busy themselves in the change room beyond the wall. Kirishima let the noise filter through to the back of his head as he kept his eyes closed, focusing on the heat of the water. That is, until whoever it was rounded the corner.

"Of course you're here." Kirishima cracked open an eye to peer at Bakugou as he stalked towards the edge of the bath. "It could have been anyone else, but it just had to be you."

From this angle, Kirishima could almost see what was hidden underneath Bakugou's towel, and he closed his eyes against the view. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed, but this wasn't exactly the time to be staring at his friend's junk. He ignored whatever Bakugou was saying now and opted to listening to the sound of the water splashing up out of the bath as Katsuki joined him.

He didn't want to be alone, but he wasn't exactly begging for company from the boy who had just avoided him for the past three days. Eijirou wasn't petty, that wasn't his thing, in all honestly he wasn't entirely sure what was running through his head.

All thought was diminished when he was hit with a faceful of water however, and he spluttered a moment before finally turning to glare at Katsuki. "Bro, what was that for?"

"For ignoring me," came the blunt reply. He watched Kirishima, as if waiting for something.

Eijirou gave him a questioning look. "I didn't realise you wanted to talk to me."

"Who else would I be talking to?" Bakugou was clenching his fists, visibly holding himself back. "You're the only one here, hair for brains.

Kirishima turned away, looking down in slight embarrassment. "Sorry Bakugou. What were you saying?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "I said fucking Deku doesn't know how to suck dick." Kirishima made a choking sound as he whipped around to stare at the other boy. "You wouldn't look so surprised if you had been listening in the first place."

Kirishima held up both hands as he finally gave Katsuki his full attention. "Wait, you mean he sucked you off?"

Bakugou grimaced. "Not really, he put his fucking mouth on it, but didn't exactly do much." Eijirou was about to ask him what he meant, but he was clearly pissed off about it enough to begin a short rant. "He barely took any of it, and didn't do anything with his tongue. It was like he was stuck in one spot." He lifted his arm and parted his lips for a moment, letting his tongue rest against his bottom teeth. Kirishima tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as Katsuki began pumping his fist in a backwards and forth motion, imitating a blowjob. It only lasted a couple seconds, before Bakugou slammed his fist onto the surface of the water. "That was it! A few small bobs of the head and he thinks that's enough to make me feel good! You on the other hand…"

He made eye contact with Kirishima who suddenly felt as if the bath had shrunk considerably in size. "What do you mean?" He tried to back up, almost flinching as the edge of the bath pressed against his spine, and watched, wide-eyed as bakugou slowly waded toward him.

"Get out and I'll show you." Katsuki spoke in a calm but firm voice, enticing Kirishima to follow his order. "Sit on the edge."

Eijirou did as he was told, pulling himself out of the water, watching the pink tongue dart out to lick Katsuki's lips as he eyed Eijirou's half hard member. This is when something clicked. "Bakugou, wait…" Kirishima covered himself with both hands as he spoke, not liking the look Katsuki was giving him. "I know this is that quirk, but-"

"It's not that quirk!" Bakugou snapped and lunged forward. He closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, wrapping one hand behind Kirishima's neck whilst the other popped with tiny explosions mere inches away from his face. "This is not that fucking quirk, I've already ejaculated. That's what I was doing all weekend, figuring out what causes it." He lowered the popping hand and pulled Kirishima's hands away. "Right now, I want to show you, what you need to teach Deku."


	10. Chapter 10

"You see," Katsuki spoke softly, his lips brushing against Kirishima's inner thigh, "From the start you've been able to make me feel good." His mouth was dangerously close to Eijirou's growing erection, his warm breath tickling the base. "I've never had to stop you and take over, because you've always known how to do good. But fucking Deku can't do anything right."

He tilted his head forward ever so slightly, just enough to allow his lips to brush against the underside of Kirishima's cock. The boy shuddered, but he kept his grip firm on the edge of the bath. "I wouldn't expect a nerd to know how to give head."

"I'm still confused Bakugou…" Kirishima's voice trailed off as Katsuki licked a slow stripe to the tip of his length. "What was he doing wrong?"

Katsuki glared up at him and took the head into his mouth and began bobbing his head slowly, taking no more than just the first two inches each time. He kept his tongue pressed flat against the bottom of his mouth as he moved and watched Eijirou squirm at the minimal touch. Kirishima wanted more, and released the edge of the bath to grab a fistful of Katsuki's hair. At that however, Bakugou pulled away completely. Kirishima whined, the touch had barely been there to begin with but now it was gone.

"Do you understand now, hair for brains?" Bakugou had a terrifying glint in his eye, looking up at Kirishima as he waited for an answer. When none came, he leaned forward and left a wet kiss against the head of his cock. "Deku didn't give anything more than that. So you need to teach him."

Eijirou was shaking, his hands still resting on Katsuki's head. "Bakugou, please." Katsuki looked at him in curiosity, the unnerving stare almost making him go silent. Almost. "Bakugou, please suck me off." Kirishima watched as Bakugou untangled his hands and pressed them back against the cold tile.

"Why?" Katsuki scowled as he pushed himself away from the boy, moving back to sink into the hot water. Kirishima blinked a few times, as if that would answer the question. He glanced down at his painfully hard erection and whimpered. Katsuki saw this and only laughed, an evil sound that bubbled from the back of his throat. "What, you thought I actually wanted to finish you off? Do it yourself."

Eijirou looked back up at Bakugou, searching for a lie in his gaze. Those words had hurt, in a way he didn't understand. "Is this payback?" His voice shook and he paused to steady himself before continuing. "It's my fault you were hit with that quirk, are you doing this as some kind of twisted revenge?"

Bakugou's eyes darkened as he allowed the question to sink in. It had never crossed his mind to take revenge on Kirishima for any reason, especially not for this quirk. "That wasn't your fault, and you know it." Eijirou opened his mouth to speak but before he could get his words out, Bakugou had aimed his palms at the water, using an explosion to send a wave splashing over Kirishima's exposed body. "That shit was an accident, don't you dare blame yourself."

"I know it was an accident, and I'm so sorry it had to happen to you!" Eijirou wiped the water from his eyes with the heel of his palms, willing his erection to disappear. "But you know it was my fault it happened. That guy might not have had proper control of his quirk, maybe he didn't really mean for you to be affected by it. If I hadn't forced you to do something about it with me-"

Bakugou interrupted him, leaping forwards through the water to clap a hand over Kirishima's mouth. "Nobody forces me to do anything, this shit wasn't your fault. If you're seriously going to blame yourself for this, you can just piss off."

Kirishima placed his hands over Bakugou's and moved it away from his mouth. Katsuki felt the lack of force in the movement and so he allowed it to happen, waiting patiently for the coming response. There were a few moments silence as Eijirou breathed deeply in order to calm his nerves, a trick he had taught himself in middle school. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Bakugou looked at him for a moment, watching the way his eyes shifted nervously, not wanting to make eye contact. Finally, Bakugou sighed and moved away once more. "You didn't overreact. Just stop worrying so much. I'm fine, I just spent two days in my room trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

This was news to Eijirou and he watching him warily, waiting for a response. Katsuki had turned away from him, seemingly trying to relax in the bath but it was obvious he was still tense from their conversation. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at the wall, and Kirishima could only wonder what he was thinking. "Are you going to tell me?"

Bakugou glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but quickly looked away again. "I might if you put away your limp noodle."

Kirishima blushed crimson and shot his eyes down to stare at his lap. Sure enough, his dick had grown flacid but the words that had left Bakugou's lips had embarrassed him to no end. "I… I'm sorry." His voice shook as he slid back into the water but he still wanted an answer. "Are you going to tell me what you learnt?"

Bakugou sighed as his initial response, however he did turn to face Kirishima again. Though eye contact was made, neither boy spoke, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Katsuki finally breathed deeply and spoke. "When my senses are heightened, I'm in pain for a varying number of hours. Or I can stop everything from hurting. But that's a bit more complicated." He turned away and Kirishima saw the tips of his ears grow red, matching the blush spreading over his own cheeks. "I'm able to stop the pain entirely by getting horny and cumming."

He glanced sideways to see Eijirou's reaction, and was unsurprised to see the boy's wide open mouth and face as red as his hair. "I don't really know how to explain it," Katsuki continued, "but I've never really been turned on by porn or anything. It's disgusting." He scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, wishing he had avoided this conversation all together. "So at first it was difficult to jerk off, I was in too much pain to get hard."

Kirishima swallowed. He hadn't been expecting to hear about Bakugou's masturbation habits when he came into the bath that night. This was a conversation he would have with Kaminari, as they have done so in the past. But never would he have imagined talking about jerking it with Bakugou of all people. "So… um… how do you…?"

"This is what's probably the hardest part to explain." Bakugou spoke in nearly a whisper. "It happens at random times, but I think it has something to do with you and Deku."

Kirishima was at a loss for words. It had something to do with him and Midoriya? What did that mean? He could see the conversation was making Katsuki uncomfortable, and in his heart he didn't want to push him further. But if there was an explanation to be given, Kirishima wanted to know.

"The first time it happened was when I saw Deku training at night." Bakugou seemed to be continuing without prompt, so Eijirou remained quiet for the time being. "I didn't even realise it had happened, but I was suddenly hard and horny, no longer in any pain. It happened again the next morning." He paused, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain what he did to Midoriya. "I… I forced myself on him Kirishima."

He felt weak. He felt vulnerable. It was a feeling Katsuki hated. So he forced himself to look Kirishima in the eye, and the way the boy was looking at him… Nothing. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever. He tried to see what he was feeling, tried to see something that could hint at what Kirishima was thinking. Yet there was nothing. It was unnerving. Eijirou was usually full of emotions, rattling off about manliness and driving Katsuki insane. But this was new. And Katsuki didn't like it.

"What?" He demanded in a defensive tone, "You don't believe me?"

"That's not it Bakugou," Kirishima began, speaking in a soft voice, "I do believe you. Midoriya told me."

Bakugou fumed, instantly igniting his palms in anger before quenching the explosions inside his fists. "That stupid fuck," he spat. "Who else did he tell?"

Eijirou seemed unfazed by the outburst, yet sunk deeper into the water. "Just me! He told me because we're both in this mess to help you. I don't know Bakugou, he wanted me to know. He hasn't told anyone else."

"Are you sure?" Katsuki snapped at him viciously. "If anyone else were to find out about this… it would be the end of my hero career."

"And I swear not to tell a soul!" Kirishima was tense, heart beating fast. He could see Bakugou was lashing out to hide his vulnerability. He had always seen it, it was his way of coping. "But, you need to apologise to him Bakugou. And maybe explain to him what's going on while you're at it. He's confused, but… I think we all are."

Katsuki grimaced, trying to imagine that conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd given anyone an apology. It was just simply something he didn't do. There was no time for regret, as those feelings will only hold him back as a hero. So he pushed it all down, and hoped it would stay there. The last thing Katsuki wanted, was to break down because of all the emotions he bottled up.

Kirishima shook his head as he finally turned away. "Okay Bakugou, I'll go talk to Midoriya. I'll… teach him. But you need to talk to him too." He pulled himself out of the bath and wrapped the ready towel around his waist. "And maybe talk to the teachers about this quirk, it might help them in finding the guy who did it."

"Definitely not." Katsuki snapped, scowling at Eijirou's back. "This shit is private."

"Okay! Okay." Eijirou sighed, half turning to look at the boy still in the water. "That's up to you." He walked towards the dressing room, the usual spring in his step gone. "Goodnight Bakugou."


	11. Chapter 11

Since moving into the dorms at UA, Kirishima always joined a group to study. Every night after dinner, he could be found in the living room scribbling notes into his books as a classmate explained whatever he didn't understand. It was his routine, he was always there without fail, known by everyone in class 1A. So when Mina realised that he was nowhere in sight, she knew something was wrong.

She closed her books and excused herself from the small group, heading towards the elevator for the boys dorms. Although she knew she was most likely overthinking things, Kirishima had seemed different lately. He was still his lively talkative self, however Mina had also noticed that while no one was looking, he shrunk into himself. It reminded her of how he was in middle school, and that thought scared her.

The sound of his punching bag rattling from its stand was the big giveaway, proving he was exactly where Mina suspected him to be. After a light knock, Eijirou called her in.

"Hey, what's up?" The boy was flashing his usual smile, wiping sweat from his forehead as he held onto the bag.

Ashido made a beeline for the bed, flopping herself down as if it were her own. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he gave her a confused smile, "Yeah of course I'm okay. Why?"

Mina was never one to beat around the bush, and this time would be no different. "You've just seemed a bit off lately. When you think no one's watching you get this sad look on your face. I saw you at dinner, you looked like someone kicked your puppy." Eijirou froze, his smile wavering for only a moment before it came back full force. "Kirishima, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," he insisted, "I was just tired today. I didn't get much sleep, it happens to all of us."

Mina rolled over and propped her chin on her crossed arms, watching the boy. "Kiri, I've known you for years. I know we weren't exactly best friends in middle school, but I like to think we're friends now. Something's wrong." He sat down in his desk chair as she spoke, sighing inwardly as to not show his embarrassment. "You can talk to me."

"I don't know Mina." Of course he was going to lie to her, though it tore him apart to do so. There was no way in hell he could explain the whole situation with Bakugou. "I don't really know how to explain it. Honestly, I don't really know if there is anything wrong, I'm probably just tired like I said."

Two large black eyes glared at him. She could smell the bullshit. "You're a terrible liar."

"Hey!" Eijirou spun his chair around, facing the wall. "I'm being honest! Well, kind of. I really don't know how to explain it." He looked over his shoulder at the girl, who was giving a sympathetic frown in his direction. "Everything is just a mess Mina, I don't know what to do."

Ashido sighed as she moved into a sitting position, folding her legs underneath her. "Is it about Bakugou? I've noticed he's been acting a little strange lately." Kirishima twitched, confirming her suspicions.

"Has he?"

"Well yeah," she pressed on, "I mean, he's still a cranky little gremlin, but something just seems different about him. Every now and then he just goes… quiet, I guess. Dare I say well behaved." She laughed quietly as she said this. "Are you worried about him maybe?"

Eijirou looked away, refusing to make eye contact. He knew exactly what was wrong with Bakugou, however he knew he couldn't breathe a word of it. The guilt pressed against him as if it were woven into the clothes he wore. He hated holding back the truth, but this time he had to. "I am worried Mina, and I don't know how to go about it. I've tried talking to him about it, but… Well, you know how he is." Ashido nodded in understanding, though said nothing as he continued. "I want to help him but I don't know how. I hate seeing him like this."

Mina smiled softly at him. "It's hard to see the ones you love in pain."

At this, Kirishima's head snapped in her direction, eyes blown wide in almost terror. "What do you mean love?"

Mina rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. "Oh come on Kiri, I've seen the way you look at him. And you always seem to see him in a different light to the way you see us. The rest of the squad and I, we're your friends, your partners in crime. But Bakugou is different. You're just so extra with him." As she spoke, Kirishima's face burned red, the heat in his cheeks almost hurting. "Face it buddy, you like him."

This sudden realisation crashed over him like a tidal wave, leaving the boy speechless for a few moments. He needed to gather his thoughts. Did he like Bakugou? It made sense, as he was always harassing the boy to join him in everyday life. He knew Bakugou didn't want to come out with them, though he always insisted, simply because having him there made him happier. Even though he was almost always in a bad mood, just being with Bakugou made him feel light and fluffy inside. Maybe that's why he was so happy to help him out with his problem. Maybe that's why…

"I'm upset," he murmured. "I'm angry."

"Why?"

"Because whatever's wrong," he spoke in a quivering voice, fighting tears from falling, "he's going to Midoriya for help."

Mina's face fell. Shouji had mentioned seeing Midoriya leave Bakugou's room earlier. They had been childhood friends after all, despite all their arguing now. She could see they were still close, in some way. It made sense to seek a lifelong friend's help.

"Oh hun, I'm sorry." She slid off the bed to envelop the boy in a bear hug. "You're jealous, I know that feeling all too well. I know it hurts." She thought about her next words carefully. She didn't want to hurt the boy but she needed to give him some form of encouragement. "Listen, don't get your hopes up, but I really don't believe there's anything between them. I know they've been closer since their house arrest but from what I can see it's just their old friendship reigniting."

She spoke the truth, she did believe this with all her heart, however Eijirou couldn't bring himself to share her thoughts. Though he did give a small smile as he hugged her back and said, "Perhaps you're right. I'm looking far too deep into this."

Mina could sense his hesitation, though was happy she had gotten through to him. "Okay," she said once they had pulled apart, "I'm going back downstairs, you're welcome to join of course."

"No thanks," he replied, shaking his head. Although he did feel much better than he had before, he still needed to get all his thoughts into order. He needed to figure out his crush on Bakugou, along with his emotions surrounding his and Midoriya's relationship. Katsuki had asked him to teach the other boy how to give a blowjob, so that must mean he wants them from Midoriya.

No, he thought to himself. It's all because of this stupid quirk. If he were being honest with himself, Kirishima didn't believe Katsuki actually wanted either of them. This was all so conflicting! He said so himself, he only felt horny when he saw Midoriya or Kirishima, though he didn't know why.

But what if, this was because after he had been hit by that thief's quirk, he had come into contact with both boys before he passed out.

Eijirou leapt to his feet with a start, eyes wild. Mina appeared to have left while he was lost in thought, so he didn't have to think up an excuse as to why he rushed out of his room so suddenly.

~~~~~

Midoriya was still in shock the next morning. He had tried sleeping it off, though Kirishima's words stayed with him even in slumber. He didn't know how to react to the new information about the quirk that was controlling Katsuki. In a way, he'd been almost flattered by the fact that the boy had been turning to him for relief, though the idea that it was the quirk rather than real desire had hurt him.

It was strange, Midoriya had always thought Katsuki was amazing. He thought of him as a hero, despite the way he'd been treated in middle school. It's my own fault for being useless, he'd thought. Yet he'd never thought of Bakugou in a romantic way, let alone sexual.

Though the events of this past week had rattled him. Seeing Bakugou so desperate for him had alighted something deep inside. He wanted to please him, and so despite him being scared out of his mind, Izuku had tried his best as he did with everything. And the more he'd thought about it all, the more he realised that he felt something for Katsuki. And Katsuki must feel it too… Why else would he be seeking Midoriya's help?

But then Kirishima had come bursting into his room last night with the news of Bakugou's discovery, along with his own thoughts.

"He said it's only us who can stop the pain. Whenever he sees us it changes! What if it's because it was us who were with him before he passed out?" He couldn't tell if Kirishima seemed excited or upset by this thought, but either way it had hurt. It made sense. Katsuki had never shown any emotion apart from hatred toward him, so why would it be different now?

It would be better to just forget his feelings, force them to the back of his mind. It wasn't as if Bakugou reciprocated them…

"Midoriya…" Kirishima was still speaking, the words tearing his heart the rest of the way into two pieces. "When I was talking to Bakugou, he told me about what happened with you in his room. And… well he didn't enjoy it."

"Huh?" Izuku was startled. He'd been led to believe Bakugou had liked what he was doing. But as he listened to Kirishima's recount of their conversation, he realised that he'd been very wrong indeed. His eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall, turning away to hide how distraught he was over the news.

How could I have been so stupid? He thought as he mentally kicked himself. Of course it was bad, I'm useless at everything I do, even now.

All night those thoughts were swirling through his head, plaguing his dreams. He'd woken up once, a crazed nightmare full of Katsuki's explosions and forced blowjobs. However he'd just simply closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

And now, as he sat in the cafeteria for lunch, he still couldn't expell the thought of Kirishima having to actually teach him how to give head. He tried to ignore it, focusing on his classes in order to keep himself distracted. His friends noticed however…

"Deku? Are you alright?" Uraraka spoke lightly as she watched him poke at his rice glumly.

Before he could answer, Shouto cut in. "He's having a midlife crisis."

"Todoroki, he's fifteen." She reminded with a laugh.

"He could die at thirty." Shouto shrugged which surprisingly brought a smile to Izuku's lips.

Iida cleared his throat. "Todoroki, I think you mean an existential crisis, though I doubt he's having one of those either."

"Could be both." Todoroki glanced sideways at Iida as he spoke, picking up more soba with his chopsticks. "I wish I didn't exist. My whole life is an existential crisis."

"Todoroki!" Uraraka squealed, throwing her hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "We already have one sad boy at the table, and that's one too many!"

Izuku laughed as Iida began waving his arms and demanding Shouto not joke about those topics whilst he sat and simply smirked. "No I'm fine Uraraka, really. But thank you for checking."

"Dekuuuuu," she drew out the name, making it sound like a whine. "What's wrong?"

"I swear, I'm fine! Just been thinking is all."

"Are you perhaps behind on your studies Midoriya?" Iida asked, finally leaving Todoroki alone to eat. "That's very unlike you, but you know we're here to help." The others nodded in agreement.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Izuku was pushing himself ahead, using his studies to keep him grounded during... whatever this mess was. Though he practically leapt at the excuse, twisting it to make it sound real. "Not really, but I want to make sure I have my English correct. I heard Monoma talking about Present Mic giving class-B a surprise exam."

Uraraka paled though Shouto shook his head. "Can't be, we've just had the exam. It's too early for another. I bet he's lying to freak us out or something." At this, Ochako visibly relaxed and Izuku shrugged. At least they seemed to believe his story.

He hated lying to them, but what was he supposed to say? If he were being perfectly honest with himself, Izuku didn't think he could even broach the idea of him possibly liking other boys. Not yet.

But then an idea came to him. Midoriya pulled himself to his feet, his lunch half finished, and fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'll see you guys back in class. I need to talk to Togata about something." The others nodded as he walked away, and Uraraka reached for his leftover rice. Midoriya did train with the older boy from time to time, so they thought nothing more of it as they continued eating.

Izuku really wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to talk to Mirio about, but he knew that he was in a relationship with Tamaki so he supposed he could at least ask about being gay. He wondered if Kirishima had spoken to Tamaki about it, but then shook his head. Amajiki really wasn't the person to be asking those questions.

Thankfully, Mirio answered his text, telling Midoriya where to find him and they were walking together along one of the many running tracks on the school grounds in no time. Togata knew there wasn't much time before classes went back so he got straight to the point. "What's bugging you?"

Izuku shrugged. "I need advice…" he began, not really knowing what to ask, "on boys."

Mirio laughed loud and clear, making the other boy blush. "You need a girl talk huh? Well, who's the lucky guy?"

"No- no one!" Midoriya squeaked, shaking his head furiously. "It's just… I think I might like someone, but I don't know if it's in that way."

Mirio smiled at him, still amused. "Gosh you're like a child. Well I can't tell you how you feel about the guy, that's up to you to figure out on your own. But if you're worried people will reject you, unfortunately it happens. But you'll always have those precious people who will stick up for you. And really, most people won't care if you like guys."

"It's not that…" Izuku felt silly, and extremely embarrassed. "The thing is… he wants to do stuff with me. We have before, but I found out yesterday that he doesn't like what I do."

This made Mirio pause. He hadn't been expecting this at all. Of course, he was no stranger to sex but he'd never really spoken to anyone about it. And now… he was expected to give tips? "Okay, well…." He thought for another moment, "That's something you can only learn through experience. Midoriya, if you want to do better in the bedroom, you need to figure out what he likes. Try doing to him what you like done to yourself."

"I tried that, but I was no good." Midoriya's face was tomato red. This conversation was so embarrassing! And to make things worse, he was now reliving last night's events with Bakugou. It made sense to him now that he hadn't enjoyed what he was doing. Katsuki had grabbed his head and taken over, doing exactly what pleased him.

"Well that's where experience comes in." Mirio was trying hard to stay serious, and from the outside he appeared to be unfazed by it all. Yet he was just as uncomfortable as Midoriya was. "You just need to keep doing that with him until you get it right. You'll know when he's feeling good."

Midoriya wasn't so sure about that. "But suppose he doesn't want to until I'm better?"

Where on earth did he get that idea? Mirio thought to himself, the poor kid is so self conscious over this. "I'm sure that won't be the case. But if you're still worried, you can always practice on your own." Izuku looked up at this comment, horrified. "I mean!" Mirio hurried on, "Suck on your fingers! Or if it's your gag reflex you're worried about…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Suck on a carrot or something. I did once or twice."

Midoriya stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment before he broke out into a grin. "Seriously?"

Mirio's cheeks burned as he watched the younger boy break into a fit of giggles. "Hey, I'm trying to help you out here!" But as Midoriya continued to laugh over the sound of the ringing school bell, he couldn't help but join in.


End file.
